Rave's life
by Rave Lavine
Summary: A 3 part story in one, less work for all of the readers and for me. Rave, A boy with unimaginable potential, who started from the slums of a gang, to family and friends, to a war he fights for the one he loves. He finds love, however, does he keep it?


Rave's Life

Part 1: Origins

The legend of a demon; most were in awe of this man's spectacular power. He was a demon with the mind to help others. Till he lost the one he loved. He went berserk, destroying the assailant. However, the assailant was the leader of a demonic army. Unknowingly, he saved the world that day. The world was happy that he saved everyone on that day. But no one knew that the savior of the world was a demon. He had human looks; nothing of him looked even remotely close as a demon. His eyes were often noticed, and so was his hair. They stood out with a non-human color. The man had an extremely high level of power. No one knew who this was, and only a few knew of this legend. However, the ones who knew this legend had their lives change. He was a very powerful man, even verbally. He restrained from using his demonic abilities as much as possible to seem normal. He was often shunned from people because he was known as a freak. They thought he went against God. Although, no one knew how important this man was until he stopped a war. He was the son of something unimaginably powerful, so people said anyways. He didn't even know who his parents were. All he knew is that his father was an intense evil. He never actually saw his mother either, but that was how he assumed he had human looks. Although, no one knew how his life ends, or how it begins.

In a land around the time of 1185 A.D., people around the world were skilled with blades, spears, bows, and anything of the kind. They were known as warriors. Some even earned the title of masters. Although, for them to be masters they needed to have an extreme amount of skill with what weapon they were using. Most masters found their way of life with peace and prosperity. The land was known as Akiran. There were a lot of small villages and a few abundant cities. However, one village changed drastically. It was the village Ranaza.

Rave was a boy with purple hair and color changing eyes. Most of the time however, they were purple. He wasn't the tallest kid, and he cared for no one. He was a very agile kid, he didn't have a very strong build on him but he exceeded in speed. He had a necklace around his neck. It has a demonic design on it, with demon properties infused inside. Rave always kept it around because it made him feel… different. It felt like a security blanket to him; Even if he didn't know why. He was also very skilled with a sword. He wore a black t-shirt with purple lightning around the ends of the sleeves. He also had black jeans. When he first started out his life on the human realm, he was very unsure about everything. Until he joined a gang of ruthless people, the gang specialized in assassinations and mercenary type jobs. The gang had its price however. He experienced someone's death at the age of 9, learned how to fight at the age of 10.

His emotions started to disperse. "We can't let this kid fight anymore he's seen too much!"

One of the gang members said to Aragon. "Quiet! This gang is helping him by giving him a home, food, and his regular necessities." Aragon said to the gang member. Aragon was a master of stealth and brutal force; he was definitely a man to be gentle with. He had no tolerance for any traitors. He was a young leader however, around the age of 28. He had a pretty bulky build on him. Rave sat there out of sight hearing it all. He showed no emotion and left the gang that day, at the age of 12. He was out in the village, lost, and didn't know what to do. Every so often he would see one of the gang members walking around; they didn't do anything when they saw him. So he kept walking around, hoping to find someone to take him in. His survival skills were extraordinary for his age. He always seemed to strive when he is in trouble, or in agony. Or even in the dark. Then a kid named Zero saw him one day when Rave was the age of 13. They met inside an alley way. The two buildings secluded the area. It was extremely dark out. Zero is a bit older than him by a couple of years and had more of a build as well. He knew how to use the wind to his advantage. He was fast and powerful, a force to be reckoned with. He was also skilled with a sword. He was more of the calm and collected fighter. He had a ring with a shiny green tint on it.

"Hey kid, where you going?" Zero asked. Rave just kept walking on and never spoke. Zero ran in front of his path. "I asked you a question." Rave didn't even look at him. Zero just looked at this pitiful kid. Rave shoved him out of the way and unsheathed his blade.

"So you want a fight… I'll be happy to give you one!" They both had their blades in hand and fought. Rave had a disadvantage because he wasn't as strong but he had speed on his side. The speed of the clashing of their blades was amazing for them. Their skill in battle was nothing less than epic. Zero swung his blade right at Rave's feet. He did a back flip and kicked Zero in the face. Zero dropped his blade from the impact of the hit and Rave went to pick it up. Then Zero waved his arm in a downward motion and a wind wave hit Rave. Knocking him back a pretty far ways and into a wall. He tried to get back up from the impact of the hit but he couldn't, he was too weak. Zero got his blade and walked toward Rave.

"This is the end you child!" Zero plunged his blade right at Rave but something happened. Rave closed his eyes at his end but he didn't die… he notices a black angel wing blocked the blade. Zero became shocked, "Whoa! What are you!" Zero pulled his blade out of the wing and it went back into Rave's left shoulder. Rave got back up and grabbed his blade.

"Let's continue shall we?" Rave said to Zero and charged right for him.

Then, the demon inside Rave influenced his abilities and made him faster and stronger. In an instant, Rave was in the air right in Zero's face. Zero had great reflexes and got his hand around Rave's neck, stopping him. Rave couldn't get his grip off his throat. He didn't plan on dying and the demon soon unleashed. He kicked Zero in the face and got his breath back. Then Rave threw his blade like a windmill at Zero with amazing speed. Rave also infused a black lightning inside the blade. Zero attempted to block the blade with his… it failed miserably; His sword broke in a matter of seconds. Zero again, with his amazing reflexes dodged the blade, taking minimal damage. Again, with the influence of the demon inside, he went straight to Zero. He smashed Zero with his knee, did a back flip while kicking him in the face, grabbed his legs in the middle of the flip and threw Zero. The demon inside grew hungry and unleashed its power. He went and knocked Zero around in the air. He knocked him around all the walls. It almost looked like Zero was just being knocked around in the air at one point. Zero however, used his last resort. He exploded with a wind barrier, stopping Rave and making him crash into the ground. Rave barely got up and grabbed his blade. However, Rave's body started to change. His face became a silhouette at a distance. A malicious, angelic, black wing shot out of his left shoulder, his eyes turned a shining purple, black fire surrounded his steps, a dark aura surrounding him. He pointed his blade at Zero and a dark energy surrounded the tip of it. A beam shot out and missed Zero! An explosion was heard in the background, and Zero went around him and knocked Rave out.

When Rave woke back up he was inside a house. He looked around to see where he was, but he didn't know, so he walked downstairs. "Hey there!" A voice said to Rave. He looked around and saw an old woman talking to him. "You okay? Just my luck my grandson must have fought with you."

Rave still wondered who she was. "Who… who are you?" Rave asked.

Zero walked in and noticed Rave. "So you're up huh? Good." Zero said to Rave in a calm manner.

"Who are you people?" Rave asked everyone.

"I'm Zero's grandmother, and this is my grandson, Zero." Zero's grandma said to him. Rave just looked at Zero.

"So your name is Zero? My name is Rave." Zero just stared at Rave and said, "Rave huh… nice name. Have any parents?" Rave nodded no. "Really? Well then, you can stay here." Zero said to Rave. Rave looked at him with big eyes, and a big smile on his face.

After that day, Rave woke up he went to his first day of school, but he felt like an outcast. Zero made him greet some of his friends but that didn't help much. School became rough; no one liked to talk to him. They had a bad feeling around him. Some kids wanted to pick on him, till they saw the look in his eyes, those deep, depressing, purple eyes. Most people were just afraid of him and Rave only wanted a friend. So school became a real drag to him. The school wasn't like other schools. They weren't made for learning. They were made to help kids with any type of mixed martial arts. Training weapons were allowed in school. Real weapons were used as souvenirs to show off. Rave and Zero were in the same class, they wanted to learn the art of the sword.

When Rave hit the age of 14 he started to make some friends of his own. They always loved to hear his stories of him and his gang times. It always seemed that Rave had someone by his side a lot of the time. He was always seen talking to someone. Most of the kids he talked to were the ones that seemed depressed or sometimes he would just walk up to them and say hi. It really didn't take many words, or actions, for them to be his friend. Every kid soon knew Rave and he didn't really care. He even had some girls ask him out (strangely) but he turned them down. He always said, "I will only go out with the girl that truly loves me." Whoever that was… he didn't even know what love was even like.

He kept walking around school and his birthday was coming up. All the guys never got him anything, and the girls wanted to give him something he didn't want. The only present he wanted was to find that one girl and so far he never found her yet. Two days before his birthday he started to get sick. He didn't go to school but he still had people after school come to see how he was doing. He felt cared for. Even Zero started to get concerned. One day before his birthday, Rave's shoulder started to ache in pain and his eyes went black a little bit. The pain and the blackness in his eyes lasted a few minutes. He got worried and stepped outside to get some fresh air. It wasn't a good idea because he started to feel worse. He puked and couldn't stop shaking. His eyes turned black again. Right on the exact time of his birthday he went crazy! A black wing shot out of his left shoulder and a dark aura surrounded him! But a girl that was his age came and wrapped her arms around him. The aura dispersed, the wing went away, and his eyes turned that shining purple once more.

He looked at her and said three words, "Who are you?"

She looked up and said, "My name is Mist Lavine." Right then and there he hugged back for stopping the demon inside him. He did not feel sick anymore, actually, he felt great. Even after about ten minutes they still kept hugging. Rave could feel his heart pounding at him. He nearly blushed when he looked at Mist. She had long blue hair, deep blue eyes, and had a voice as pure as an angel's. She is a bit shorter than Rave by a couple of inches. She is kindhearted, caring, and has some special gifts that you will see in the future. She also loves flowers of any kind. Has a locket around her neck. It didn't have a picture. You'll find out how they feel about each other later on in the story. When Mist looked at him he just looked into her eyes. "You okay? You never told me your name." Mist told Rave.

"Oh! S-sorry my name is Rave." He told her.

"That's a nice name. Who named you?" Mist asked him.

He shrugged and said, "I don't know."

"Oh… that's a shame." She said with a sad-looking face.

"If I knew I would have told you." Rave said to her. Everything started to feel eerie because things were so quiet. Neither one really said anything; all they were just standing there holding each other. "Um… you can let me go now…" Rave told her.

"Oh, sorry." She giggled a bit. They let go and now they stood there, looking at each other. Again, another long, awkward silence and somehow… they didn't need words to express themselves; it's like they knew what they were feeling. Then they both went and sat down in a grassy field. They both looked at the full moon for a minute. "It's beautiful." Mist said to herself.

"It's a bit bright for me…" Rave said to her. They looked at each other once again. Her eyes shined from the brightness of the moon. She looked amazingly cute. Nothing seemed like it mattered around her all of the sudden, like the world just disappeared. Then, by the spur of the moment, Rave kissed Mist. She was surprised but she kissed back. After that they both blushed at each other. He felt so awkward and out of place. Yet, he felt something… warm… then Mist laid her head on his shoulder. Rave put his arm around her and held her close. They stared at the moon, then back at each other. Rave's eyes also shined in the night. Although it was bad timing, it became dark out. "We should go home now huh?" Rave told her.

"Yeah we should…" He walked with her to her house. (Guess he finally found out where she lives.)

"It's getting late… want to stay the night here?" Mist asked Rave.

"Depends, am I staying outside?"

"No silly." She giggled.

"Well I am anyways." He laughed yet he was serious about sleeping outside. But he went inside anyways to see what it looked like inside.

The house was not as big as Zero's but it was big enough for her and her mom. He made a good first impression at being a gentleman about things. He only talked when spoken to. "So… what were you two doing?" Mist's mom asks. Rave really didn't have an answer, but Mist did.

"We just saw each other on the road so I came up to him and said hi." Rave looked at Mist in shock. He really didn't see that coming whatsoever. She looked at Mist to see if she was lying. Mist kept a very straight face; they walked away from the table into a separate room. They came out of the other room and Mist sat next to Rave. They just got done with the conversation.

"How did it go?" Rave asked.

"Pretty good I guess." Mist replied. Rave saw her mom come in.

"So you're Rave huh… you seem like a nice young man." Mist's mother said to him with a smirk. Rave looked away from thinking how he got a good first impression.

Mist felt out of place but had the courage to say, "Hey mom, mind giving us a minute?"

She gave a dirty look, then nodded and said, "Sure, I have to run some errands anyways."

Soon they were alone again. Mist snuggled closer to Rave. "I have a question Rave… what exactly are you? I know you're not human, I experienced that earlier today."

Rave didn't have an answer, but he tried a guess. "I think I'm a demon… but I really don't know." She was in shock. "Y-you can't be a demon!" Mist got a vision right after she finished her sentence.

She saw… a man with an explosive amount of power; it was so frightening that she had to look away. Rave tried shaking her out of the vision, but it didn't work. Mist looked in the vision further and got a better look of the man, he came closer, and closer to her. Soon she saw the man's face… it was Rave's. The vision blurs out and she looks at Rave. She finally knew who Rave was, but she didn't care. She didn't want to tell him who he is, but she had to anyways. "Rave… you were right… you are a demon."

Rave was in awe. "Are you sure!" Rave asked frantically.

"I'm sure."

Rave couldn't believe it. He just sat down in a chair and just tried to take it all in. "Maybe I'm just a gifted human… right?" Rave asked her.

"I don't think so; you really had some massive power Rave. What made you think you were a demon anyways?"

Rave only shrugged, he just had a feeling. He really never knew. "Maybe you showed the demon inside me, Mist. It's very possible."

She looked at him, snuggled closer than she did before and says in the most caring manner, "I don't want you to be in that pain again Rave… it's… a pretty scary sight to see when you're enraged like that."

Rave looked into her eyes and said, "I won't ever try to be that way again, you have my word." He stayed the night there but he slept outside. He used his sweatshirt as a pillow and fell asleep. Mist made a picture of Rave and herself; it was very detailed and looked exactly like them. She put the picture inside the locket and inscribed a few words in there.

At the next day, he went to school.

"Hey look! Rave is back!" One of the girls from school screamed. Rave just waved with a smile on his face.

Zero came up to him. "Where were you last night? You had me worried."

Rave just looked at him, "Oh, sorry. I was… unconscious but I was taken care of, don't worry about that."

Zero just looked at him with a puzzled face. "Do you remember who took care of you? Wait, never mind, I don't need to know, as long as you're safe and unharmed." Rave and Zero smiled.

Then Mist walked by. "Hey Rave! How did you sleep?" Mist said to him.

Zero just looked at Rave. "Have fun did you?" Rave didn't really say anything, and looked away. Zero just looked at him with a smirk and walked away.

"I slept great by the way." Rave said. Mist smiled and they walked around the school together for a while. Mist held his hand, Rave was a little bit surprised at first and every girl at the school didn't like it so much. Seth, one of Rave's good friends walked by and waved. Seth was a tall kid, had red hair, and always had a big sword on his back. It wasn't just for showing off either. He was pretty good with big swords and the art of fire. He also had a pretty bulky build on him but it wasn't over done. He's one year older than Rave. He also had a red bandanna with flames on it around his forehead. Soon his brother Duke walked by and said hello to them. Duke is twelve and was almost as tall as Rave. He had black hair and his weapon of choice was a few daggers. He was like Rave's double, fast and not too strong. His eyes were a rather black. He also had a shining silver armband.

"Hi Rave." Seth said to him.

"It's good to see you Seth." Rave said. They waved and kept walking down their opposite ways. Rave felt that Seth was one of his greatest friends.

Then Rave heard Seth yelling at someone. "Why did you hit my brother! Huh!" Rave turned around and saw Duke bleeding on his face. He rushed towards him and asked how he was doing.

"I'll be fine…" Is what Duke said. Rave felt enraged and knew how Seth felt. Rave walked next to Seth and looked at the kid. The kid looked pretty strong, stronger than Seth. This made no difference to Rave and Seth. They were ready to fight. The kid charged at Seth first, the kid threw a punch, Seth ducked and jabbed him in the stomach. Then Rave jumped off Seth's back and kicked him in the face. The kid fell to the ground and got back up. The kid made a low kick and tripped Seth. The kid attempted a punch to Seth as he was falling. Seth blocks the punch. Rave got behind the kid and punched him in the back. The kid was falling face first; Seth caught the kid, threw him away and got back up. The kid held his back. Rave broke his back, with one punch. Seth got back up, walked towards the kid, and offered his hand to help him up. The kid was helped up and Seth carried him off to the infirmary inside the school.

Rave went back to Seth's brother and put a bandage on the bleeding. "There. All better." He said to Duke. Rave goes to walk away but security from the school tackled Rave down.

"Are you the one who attacked Iran?" The security guard said to Rave.

"So that was his name?" The security guard got them both up and he was escorted to the office. The principal sat there writing something down. Rave tried to take a peek at what he was writing but the principal noticed him.

"S-sorry, I'm just interested in a lot of things…" Rave says to him.

"Oh? Well it's your detention slip. You have it for tomorrow, right after school."

Rave takes the detention slip and reads it over.

"Written up for fighting another student, disciplinary action taken: After school detention." He had some weird handwriting so it was hard to read, but it said something about Rave fighting another student. "I'll stay after, don't worry about it." The principal nodded and motioned him to leave. Then he went back to class, acting like nothing happened. The nice thing is that Mist still walked by his side. In all the randomness though, Rave collapses… a vision came to him, he saw… himself, inside a barren wasteland. He took a quick look around and saw a soldier fight endlessly! The vision didn't last long and he soon woke up. Apparently, he collapsed and didn't wake up for a while. It has been four days. When he woke up he saw Seth, Zero, Mist, and Duke. It was great to see their faces. Mist's facial expression was pretty relieved. Zero's wasn't as concerned but Rave could tell he felt better. Duke hid his emotions but Rave knew he cared anyhow. Seth was excited but relieved as well.

"I was so worried…" Mist said to Rave.

"Yeah, she never left your side at all." Seth said to him. All of those people made Rave feel special, and made him feel loved again. Rave got up and looked at Mist. They hugged, but it kind of felt weird how everyone stared at them… but she didn't mind apparently.

"Um… Mist… would you like to… well… ugh why is this so hard! What I'm trying to say is I love you and I want to-" She placed her index finger on Rave's lips.

"Shh, yes, I would love to." Mist said to him in a calm manner. Rave's heart raced, he was so filled with joy, and now he finally knew who he wanted. Mist was the one girl he was searching for. He finally knows what love feels like… love is an expressionless feeling you get inside your heart and it doesn't go away every time you're with that person. They kissed and walked outside, to the town's park. A man came running by, yelling something.

"Hey," Rave said to the man, "What's going on?"

The man took a minute to catch his breath, "A war has begun! And the man who started it all was the evil lord Zorax!"

Rave felt stunned, and Mist was shocked. "Oh no…" Rave said quietly.

"What's wrong?" Mist asked.

"My vision, and your vision, they're coming true!" There was a war beginning, and Rave was there to fight. However, Rave still needed to go to detention.

The day after, Rave goes to school. Iran, the kid who was beat up, came up to Rave, he was in a wheelchair.

"I'm sorry for everything I've done; I won't hurt you, Seth, or Duke again." Rave looks at him in amazement.

"It's not a problem, I still have detention though. So see you later!" Iran leaves, with his wheelchair. Rave watches him go off through the hallways. Zero comes up to Rave.

"Heard you got detention afterschool."

"Yeah, word gets around fast huh?"

"Yep, but hey, don't sweat it. Everyone thinks you did a good thing, you stood up for someone Rave, that's a great thing." Rave looks away from his 'good' deed.

"Well, I'm gonna see you later." Rave says as he waves goodbye and keeps walking to his classes. Zero waves and walks a different direction.

The last hour of the day seemed like torture. He was wondering what detention was even like. The bell rings after his thought on detention and walks to the office. The principal sat in his chair lazily and looked at Rave in the eye.

"Did you apologize to Iran?" He asks.

Rave only looks at him and says, "Actually, he apologized to me surprisingly." The principal looked amazed and sat up in his chair.

"That is surprising. Though I am glad to hear everything is okay." The principal looked very unenthusiastic at this point. Neither of them wanted to be here. But there was nothing to do. Rave was in detention and the principal had to watch him. Minutes felt like hours to Rave. He gets some paper and a pencil and begins writing. The principal glances over at him. Rave was drawing something, but it didn't look too great. It was just a bunch of stick figures killing each other. Rave focused on this drawing and continuously made it better. The principal continued to watch Rave draw. Rave may not have noticed the principal was watching him but he didn't care if he was either. The picture had a weird background filled with random looking trees, there was no sun and there were two types of stick figures. The white stick figures had a variety of weapons. The black stick figures however had mostly blades. Then Rave continued drawing something else, a different stick figure. He colored in his head like the yin yang sign but without the two dots in the symbol. He drew a pretty epic aura that nearly covered up most of the area.

"Which one is that one Rave?" The principal asks.

"I don't know. Just a random stick figure I drew." He replies with a straight answer.

The principal looks away and says, "You can leave now, I'm letting you go early since its clear neither of us needs to be here." Rave's expression on his face looks ecstatic and rushes out the door. He goes over Mist's house to see what's up since he had nothing to do.

"Hey, it's me Rave. Can I come in?" He asks politely as he knocks on the door.

"It's open." A girl's voice says. Rave opens the door and sees the house is still as clean as ever. He takes off his shoes and walks inside. He looked around and noticed Mist in her room. He walks up to her and waves.

"Hi Rave." She smiles as he walks by. She was sitting on her bed and so was he.

"What's up?" Rave asks.

"Oh nothing, the usual you know? I was thinking of school, homework, skills to practice, and most importantly, if you're okay." Rave almost felt like going "Aww" but he didn't so that it didn't ruin the moment. "Anyhow, what about you?"

"Just got out of school detention, and walked by your house to see how you're doing." Mist smiled and laid her head on his shoulder. He put her arm around her and they sat on the bed in silence. Mist's mom walked in to see if everything was alright.

"Hey you two, try to stay out of mischief." She said with some seriousness.

"We are, don't worry about it." Mist said to her. Her mom had a nice death stare, but walked off to do some other chores around the house.

"Hey Mist, do you think it will be okay if I joined the army?"

"Rave, you don't need to ask me that. It's your life; use it the way you want to go." She said cheerfully. Rave smiled and he kissed her cheek.

"You pretty much are the best girlfriend I've ever had."

"I'm the only girlfriend you've had Rave." She said as if she felt special. Rave laughed.

"Well I don't plan on having another." They both stared at each other and smiled. They kissed and held each other close.

"So are you happy I randomly cam along today?" Rave asked.

"When aren't I?" She said smiling. After a while they both got up and Mist leads them both outside the house to walk around. They saw an army member and he walked up to Rave.

"Hey you, I know you're young yet, but I would like you to join the army once you get to the age, Army Arcania would love to have you along." He asked as he handed out the slip to Rave. He took the slip and read it over.

"Hello citizen, if you have this then one of the soldiers from Arcania must have given this to you. We are a coalition army that doesn't care who you are as long as you have a will to fight on. We are here to kill off these demons and will stop at nothing to do so. If you are interested, you will be paid a pension of $200,000. You will have access to special encampments after the war, and you will be known on the list of soldiers on the hall of fame we have created inside a palace. We pray that you will join us. Our stations will be told by the soldier you gained this slip from."

"Thanks for the paper sir, but, where are the stations at?" Rave asks politely.

"The nearest one is outside the village, north of it actually. It would take about a half hour to walk there." He says as he points in the direction of the station.

"Thank you!" Rave yells as he walks off to see his friends.

"Well Mist, my mind is made up. I'm going to join the army and protect everyone! I'll even get Seth, Duke, and Zero to join too!" He said in excitement. Mist smiled and giggled at his enthusiasm. They walk to Seth's house that wasn't far down the road they were on. They knock on the door and his dad opens the door.

"Rave and his girlfriend eh? Alright come in." He says in a pretty dark tone. Rave never actually met his dad so he actually assumed this is how they sound. Seth and Duke were in the living room playing with actual training weapons. Duke had a selection of daggers that he used pretty nicely. Seth however used his huge two handed sword. Duke was faster than Rave thought, makes him think who could run faster. Rave or Duke? Though that really didn't matter, they were both faster than average. Then Seth broke a vase inside the house. His father came down on him like a rock.

"What the fuck son! Put that damn sword down and go to your fucking room!" Seth had the guiltiest and scared reaction Rave has ever seen. With a father like that, how couldn't you be afraid to fight someone else?

"It was an accident I swear!" Seth yells in vain. His father took the two handed sword and the daggers.

He threw them outside and said, "From now on, you will both fight outside! Got it!" Seth and Duke walked back to their room. Rave and Mist looked at the father of the house.

"Is it okay if we talk to them?" Mist asks. The father shrugs. He calms down and nods yes. They walk to their room, it was a mess. Clothes were everywhere. You couldn't even walk one step without stepping on… something. It had a bad smell in it.

"Open the window!" Mist commands. Duke goes and opens the door. "Better," She added. "Now continue to clean up the room. It's a mess."

"Yes ma'am!" Duke and Seth yelled as if they were soldiers. They were slow progress and Rave insisted on helping them clean. After a half hour of doing this, it looked substantially better. The smell was gone. You could actually walk around and realize they had a bunk bed. Their other training weapons were positioned outside next to the door for easy access. The spell books Duke had kept were right on a shelf. He also had the Holy Bible and something on demonology.

Rave decided to take a look at the book. The cover felt spiritual. It had the trinity circle on it. He opens it and notices the writing is almost… scary. Some of it looked like it was written in blood.

"Hey Duke, is this an original?" Rave asks as he reads it over.

"Yeah, that's a book from the actual remnants of the Holy Wars." He said to him in a calm manner.

Rave continues to look at the book. He notices something… two pages were stuck together from the blood that dried over it. He gently pulls the two pages apart and looks at the picture. He saw a blood drawing of some demon. It looked terrifying. This could give any normal person nightmares at the sight of just seeing this drawing. Rave touches the drawing and a vision comes to him. He saw himself, and a dark figure. It had a hood over its head. There was an organ, and a holy cross above it. They were inside a tower. There was a woman next to him that he had never seen before. The vision ended that very moment it came. Was it a vision of the future? Or was it a vision from the past? Rave continued on with the book. Demons have the ability to possess others and transform into humans. They also have superhuman capabilities. Some were said to create flames, or bend the elements of the earth like gifted humans. But they could copy the other abilities so they could surpass the gifted humans. They could use more than one element. But they exceeded mostly on what demonic family they are in. Some demons specialized in ice, a rare element. Most demons could use fire or wind. Lightning was another rare element among demons. But the extremely rare demons could use light or dark. Those who mastered light or dark could combine that with their respective element or use it as an element of its own. Rave didn't know that demons could use light; they must have had a special trainer or an advanced, superior bloodline. Rave continued reading. Something however didn't seem right about these pages. Most pages could be read, but some were written offhandedly and almost unreadable. Then Rave somehow understood it. Something was called… "Darkness… … Demons… … … of extreme royalty possessed this skill. The… … … … black magic… … … … … Satin's power… … … … … the Grand Massacre… … impossible odds… … death. Unholy… … human … … … the creators of… … … Son of… … … sinful act upon human and Devil… … … demon prince… … … to the human world… … … Holy Wars begun… son of man… … … … son of… … … and the death of… … … … God's righteous will keeps one… … … one will survive… … the half demon prince… … … fights… … and loses … the son of man… … … … … … human life will… … … … succumb… … … to the… … … and fight against… … … the Devil. Many… fall… … … … … light… those who side with… … the demon son or the Devil will… … … flame… … … … … … death of the archangel… … … … God… … … Remiel… … … Devil… … … true demon son… … … fallen angel of darkness, the creator of sin, the 'Fallen Morning Star', Satin."

Some of the names were so unreadable that it was impossible to make sense of a few things. Rave kept these things in mind and put the book back on the shelf.

Aside from those were Seth's "How to create a fire out of thin air" books. Apparently since he could understand it, it must have been pretty easy. There was only one window and it continued to stay open even when the smell was gone. "Good job boys." Mist said to them all. She hugs Seth, then hugs Duke, and then kisses Rave on the cheek. "Now go make me a sandwich." She commanded them. They all nodded no. Her face saddens and they laugh.

"Oh well, I was only kidding anyways." She added.

"So guys, wanna join the army with me?" Rave asked Duke and Seth. They looked at each other. Then back at Rave.

"Heck yeah, I love fighting so why not?" Seth said for the both of them.

"Sweet, now we need to ask Zero." Rave says to them. They all say goodbye to Seth and Duke's parents and walk outside. They saw one of the town's militia. They walk up to him, waving.

"Hey, do you have any tips on fighting?" Rave asked. The guard looked at him.

"Well, depends what weapon you are using."

"What about a sword?" Rave said to him in wonder. The militia looked at him and nodded.

"Be fast, be swift, and be precise. If you can be those things you can be a great sword master. Being strong with a sword can also help you win deadlocks and such." He says to Rave. He looks at the rest of them. "Any other questions?"

Seth rose his hand and said, "What about big, two handed swords?"

The guard sighed and replies, "First off, you need to be strong, and carrying them things isn't easy. Secondly, you need to be a fast on your feet too. If you're too slow with your attacks, you need to find a loop hole to trap your enemy and crush them."

Duke raises his hand and says, "What about daggers?"

The guard looks down to Duke, "You need to be a lightweight; if you are then speed isn't an issue. Normally people who use daggers become assassins. They specialize in assassinations and stealthy missions. Normally people with this skill are sent in alone, or with a group of three, at most. Now I'm sorry but I have to go." The guard waves and continues on his way. The gang meets up at Zero's house. They knock on his door and Zero opens it.

"Sup guys?" Zero says to them.

"Nothing much, just wanted to see if you wanted to join the army with us." Seth tells him.

Zero ponders at the thought, and says, "Sure, on one condition. You all need to find a separate element to train on. That way, we can all be a variety."

Rave joins the conversation saying, "Deal, we all have our own ideas for elements anyways. I'm lightning, Seth is fire, and you are wind. Duke doesn't know yet."

Duke comes into the talk as well saying, "Well it doesn't matter, what I lack in element, I have in speed and stealth." Duke smiles after saying that. Rave gives him a hi-five saying, "Yeah!"

But he continues by saying, "Oh, but we need to apply for it first!" Their faces go into surprise, and rush out the house.

"We go north." Mist says to the gang. They all stop running and started walking. Rave and Mist held hands and were lagging behind a little bit. The rest of the gang looks at them and they make a devilish smile. The two lovers looked at them in wonder. Once they realized that they were being wondered at they looked ahead of them once again. They found the station and the same army guy was there to greet them luckily.

"It's you with the purple hair and your girlfriend. I take it these are your friends?" The army man asks.

"Yeah this would be them, we all want to apply." Rave tells the man.

"Sure just come this way and fill out the paper." He says leading them through the station. One guard looked at Rave and gave him the "hey he looks suspicious." look. Rave ignored him and kept going through the station. There were a lot of different types of people in the area. Mist saw an archer shooting bulls eyes like crazy. There was another training area inside that consisted of two men fighting, one had a spear and the other one had an axe. The one with the axe had an issue fighting the one with spear. Then the man roared with intensifying strength and smashed the spear to pieces. He clearly won the match. Or so Rave thought, the one without a weapon went straight in and caught the axe by the grip. He threw the axe away. Rave couldn't see the ending of the fight however. They had to keep moving. They see the booth for them to grab the paper to fill out. Rave and the gang grabbed a paper and sit down at a table. They all sat next to each other. Many of the others were a lot older than them. Most of them looked around mid 20's. The rest looked around early 30's. Rave looks down at his paper.

"Parent/guardian's name:" he left it blank. He didn't have any that he knew of. Then he realizes he can put down Zero's grandmother's name.

"Iris Crimson" He wrote. It looked passable for a nice signature.

New recruit's name: Rave

He felt like he was in trouble because he didn't have a full name, just a first name.

Gender: Male

Age: 15

Area of choice: Blade master, Sword fighter, Swordsman, anything with a blade.

Personality traits: Likes justice with everything wants to help everyone possible, best with other dark magic users. Loves to be alone, doesn't need attention. A worker when feels like it. Doesn't want any trouble with other guards, loves to fight.

Likes/dislikes: Doesn't care for anything but the person I love.

Please turn slip back to the person you obtained this from.

Rave went and did exactly that. He took longer than he expected. Everyone else in the gang was already done. The man he gave the paper to look at it, then back at him.

"You have a weird style of writing kid, but it looks professional. Seems to me everything looks fine, but we need a last name." The man said to him.

"But…" Rave paused.

"Kid, we need a name. I'm sorry but what if another kid had the same name? We would be in trouble. We need a name."

"My last name," Rave looks over at Mist, "is Lavine."

"Lavine, how do you spell that kid?"

"Just give me the paper." Rave snatches the paper from the man.

New Recruit's name: Rave Lavine

The man takes the paper back and thanks Rave. He walks out and goes to the gang.

"Alright so now what? Wanna train everyone?" Rave asks.

"Rave, I didn't write my name on the slip." Mist tells him.

"That's okay; I'd rather not see you hurt on the battlefield anyways." He says to her. She smiles nicely. Then the gang intervenes in the talk.

"I'm in for training." Seth says.

"Same here." Zero says to them.

"Me three." Duke says lastly. They all walk off and fine a nice open area, luckily since Seth had a bunch of training gear from inside the house they train there. Though time goes by and their training becomes more intense. Their powers slowly got stronger, and the demon inside Rave was tamed from the necklace. Though Rave never trained with the power of the demon, he still learned his elements just as fast. Seth learned the art of fire soon, and everyone else learned their abilities with some specialty to them. Duke was running off the trees inside the forests training agility constantly. Seth was smashing his fists into trees to train his arm muscles. Zero and Rave fought each other with their training weapons. They continued this until they seemed plausible.

It's been two years after the war begun (Rave is now 17 for those who don't know) and he was getting a bit bored sitting around, although, he was at least with Mist and that made him happy. Soon one of the great cities of the world fell and Rave now wanted to help… He and his friends applied for the army. Then they all went training on their elements. Something interesting occurred however, Rave could copy their elements. However, the price to doing this was that whatever element Rave used besides lightning made him even weaker than he was before and it would not be as strong. Seth became a very great fighter. He was by far the strongest out of them all, even if he didn't look like he was that strong. Duke was the fastest out of them all. He was also the most precise and the stealthiest. Rave and Zero were pretty equal and the higher than average fighters. They knew their elements the most, most skilled when a 1 vs. 1 situation and could make friends even on the battlefield. They all got their training weapons.

"How about a match, Rave?" Zero said to him.

Rave nodded, saying, "Bring it on… Zero."

"Oh? Who said you were fighting me alone? You're gonna fight Seth and Duke with me."

Rave readied his blade. "Then bring it on guys! Hold nothing back!" Duke came first. He was behind Rave right after he finished speaking. He went for a lunge with his daggers and he got Rave in the upper back area. Rave keeled over in pain, got back up in merely a second, did a 180 degrees kick at Duke, took the daggers out of his back and threw them at Seth and Zero. Seth blocked his with his two handed blade. Zero caught his and gave it back to Duke.

"Seth go." Zero commanded. Seth charged, held his two handed sword with one hand, and attempted a massive downward slash at Rave. Rave dodged to his left. Seth put the palm of his hand towards Rave and a pillar of flames shot out at Rave. He put his guard up; his eyes changed to red, blocked off some of the flames and even absorbed some of its power!

"Gonna have to do better than that Seth!" Rave yelled as he ran towards Seth and quickly made multiple slashes at him. He couldn't keep up and got hit about 6 times out of 17. Zero intervened and got Rave into a choke hold. Seth readied his blade and made a horizontal slash at Rave. With extreme timing, Rave pulled his body up and kicked down Seth's two handed sword! Now that the huge sword was stuck in the ground, Rave ran up it, kicked off the tip of it, got behind Zero, and attempted a slash to his back. Duke swiftly came in front of the slash and parried Rave's blade. Zero jumped over Duke and made a slash towards Rave. Rave's eyes changed to a black color. Rave became extremely quick. He moved out of the way, got on top of Zero while he was still in mid air, and smashed him into the ground. Seth barged right in. He tackled Rave and he flew a good distance of about ten feet. Duke was immediately in front of Rave. They made a series of slashes at each other while in the air. Rave parried all of Duke's attacks and Duke parried all of Rave's. Seth and Zero rushed around Rave and they formed a triangle. Rave looked at all of them and laughed. His eyes turned into a shining purple. He was attacking them all at what seemed like at the same time! Rave was moving so fast by the influence of the demon that he was facing them all at once! Zero, Seth and Duke were utterly amazed and caught off guard. Rave got in a few hits on all of them. He ran out inside the forest at high speeds to recover from the massive amount of energy he used up on fighting all of them at once. They soon followed. Rave looked behind him and noticed Duke was catching up. Duke disappeared out of sight, Seth and Zero quickly followed up behind Duke's disappearance. They both caught up to Rave in striking distance. Zero made a vertical slash, Seth made a horizontal slash and Duke made a slash towards Rave from behind. Rave shifted his body as if he was in the middle of a flip, put his hand precisely on Seth's two handed sword, pushed off against it, got himself onto a tree, and kicked off it. All three of their blades clashed and they backed off. The fight still continued. Rave was kicking off the trees as if he was a ninja. Duke did the same thing. Seth and Zero ran on the ground and didn't want to waste the energy for what they were coming up with. Duke caught up with Rave and they made another series of clashes in mid-air combat once again. Rave got in a few hits and didn't take any damage. After the clashes Rave got back on the ground again and looked around to see if he could spot Seth or Zero… when Rave saw them the palms of their hands were aimed at his direction.

"Oh shit. I know what's coming…" Rave said to himself. Seth created this massive pillar of flames and combined it with the huge amount of wind circling around it! The fire turned into a green color and became razor sharp around the edges of the flames. One of Rave eye's went red, the other green. He put his hands in front of the most powerful thing he seen. He fended it off with all of his might. Even then, that wasn't enough. The clash of these two powers created a blinding and powerful explosion. The forest had a huge hole inside it. Rave deflected the explosion down into the ground.

"Good… job… guys…" He barely stands and his breathing is very uneven. His friend's slowly walk up to him. They ready their blades. Rave quickly shoots them a look they won't forget and he unleashes the power of the demon on them. A black and purple, malicious aura surrounds him. He instantaneously appears in front of Duke and smashes him across the face. Duke flies an extreme distance and goes through many trees. Then seemingly teleports in front of Seth and does a 360 spin kick and Seth flies a great distance of 300 feet. He even flew through trees the kick was so powerful. Zero however was lucky and fights off against Rave. The speed of their hits was epic. Their movements were unreal. Duke and Seth just watched in amazement, in awe, in shock. Seth and Duke have NEVER seen them go to this extreme. Zero discarded his blade and Rave discarded his. The fight still continues with their punches and kicks. The speed of their hits became even faster than they were before. This fight really became out of hand. There was no holding back, not anymore. Zero used the wind element to give him an upper hand. It gave him a bit of a barrier for Rave's massive hit with his kick. However, Zero still flew back a great distance of about 30 feet. He didn't fly as far as them because he used the wind element to stop him from flying as far. In mid-air, Rave still fought against Zero. Now it was just clashes. Every time they clashed they both flew back and had to catch themselves on a tree and jump towards each other. Rave and Zero caught a bit of a break from the fighting.

"Ugh… Rave… you're… pretty good…" Zero said to Rave as he was panting.

"You… too… Zero…" Rave replied. "But this… is the end!" Rave yelled. He charged up his arm with black lightning and a red, black, purple aura surrounded it as well. Zero also charged up his arm with all the wind energy he had left. Afterward they looked like this was going to be their final hit. They both jumped and went to smash each other with their energy infused arms. Their fists collided. Green, black, purple and red energy spread everywhere! After a few seconds of the colliding powers an explosion occurred! After the smoke from the explosion cleared up, two figures were seen. One was Rave, who was wobbling and could barely see straight. The other was Zero, who stood strong and looked like he'd been through a war but lived to tell the tale.

"You win… Zero…" Rave collapses… but hears this,

"Duke, go get Mist." He hears Zero's voice. And then he heard Duke run off.

Mist came by to check up on Rave. "Hi Rave." Rave got back up. She went up and hugged him. He hugged back.

"It's good to see you Mist." They let go and Rave tried to go back to training but she stopped him.

"Don't over work yourself." Rave just sighed and sat down in the grass. Mist sat down next to him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"So what did the army say? Did they allow you to join?" Mist asked.

"I don't know yet. I hope they say I can." Silence came over and kept them from talking for a while.

"Rave, what's your last name?" Rave couldn't answer her. He doesn't remember his last name. Rather, he didn't know if he even had one.

"I don't know Mist." He said with a straight answer.

"Oh…" She replied with a sad face. She really wanted to know since she loved his first name. Then, she had an idea. "Well, since me and you love each other so much… we…" She couldn't exactly muster up the courage to say it.

"Get married?" Rave said. She was surprised; she didn't think that he could think on the same page as her. He said sure and Mist became even more surprised.

"Yay!" She screamed in excitement.

"But wait, who the hell is gonna be my best man!" Rave said to her.

She looked at him, "Just ask Seth or Zero. Then again, just ask Zero. Seth isn't much of a gentleman."

Rave shrugged, "Okay."

It's been another year; most of it was just planning of the wedding. Rave became 18 and Mist was the same age. Surprisingly, we see Seth.

"So, when is the wedding Rave?" He asked as he got inside a tux. He hated the tux so much it made him want to just burn it. However, he couldn't because the event of the wedding wasn't over. Rave however looked… snazzy and cute. Rave wore a tux, much like the one Seth is wearing. Except, Seth's was red and Rave's was black. Mist wore a white dress (for once) and looked great. She hated wearing it, not as bad as Seth wearing his tux though.

Rave looked at her "Someone looks cute." He said to Mist.

Mist looked away to hide the fact she was blushing a bright red. "Yeah… but you don't look half bad either." They both smiled at each other.

"Who are the bride's maid and the ring bearer?" Rave asked. Mist pointed and we see Rave's friend, Zero, holding a ring with a blue gemstone with a red swirl on it. In the other hand, he had another ring with completely black gemstone. Then we saw Mist's friends as the bride's maids. However, Rave didn't see the flower girl. So he shrugged and went on with the wedding.

"Are we ready?" Rave asked. Mist nodded yes and went back to her father. Rave stood where he was and waited for her to come up. The music came, light shined in and he saw his love slowly walking up with her father. Her father let her go when they got up to Rave and the ceremony continued. The ring bearer came up to them with the rings in hand. Rave took the black one and said his vows while slowly putting the ring on her ring finger. Mist said her vows afterward and put the blue and red ring his ring finger. The priest did his part by asking Mist and Rave if they will take each other.

They both said "I do." Afterward, the priest said his favorite words to the groom.

"You may now kiss the bride." They kiss and they walk out of the church. There was no reception, Rave didn't feel like eating and Mist had the slightest feeling he didn't like the idea of hanging around much either.

After they got home, Rave got a letter in the mail. It read, "Congratulations Rave Lavine, on the successful wedding. This letter is here to inform you that you are still able to join the military." It kept going on the benefits of joining and it read this small part in the end, "Your friends, Zero Crimson, Seth Firlast and Duke Godalian are able to join as well." Rave noticed the seal on the letter and sees it's written by the General of the Army. Then, after he puts the letter away, Mist notices a knife on their door. Rave pulls it out and notices a note. This note felt… dark.

Rave opens it and reads it. "My son-" Rave stopped reading right there. He couldn't keep reading what may have been a lie.

"What was that?" Mist asked.

He nodded no and said, "It's nothing." What did that letter really read that Rave never read? Was Rave actually going to find out about his real father? Will he actually join the fight? Will he be able to protect the ones he holds close? And what of Mist? Will she find out on all these secrets about Rave as well? Will Rave die in this Great War? All of these questions will be answered…

But before then, Rave wanted to rematch Zero in one on one combat.

"Come on Zero; let me have one more shot at winning."

Zero looks at him and says, "Another match huh? Alright, let's do this!" They go and warm up in separate rooms. The battlefield was inside the schools gym/arena.

"Think I can win Mist?" Rave asks.

"I don't know Rave. You are both incredibly strong opponents." She said as if she wasn't taking either side, although, she was at least being honest with Rave. He went and got his training blades, and his training dagger. When they came out to the arena, Zero has a training blade, only one. They stared at each other from the distance. They looked like they were waiting for this day to come.

"So Zero, are you ready for this?"

"You know it." Right after he said that Rave was right at his face and punched him in his stomach. However, Zero blocks the hit. Rave becomes surprised and pauses for a second because he was so shocked Zero knew about his first strike tactic. Zero moves his hand away and hits him with the training blade. "Come on Rave, I thought you were better than this."

"Oh I'm just getting started." Rave makes a roundhouse kick on Zero's chest. He falls back a bit. Rave jumps at him and makes a double vertical slash at Zero. He puts his blade up for a block; he stops both of the blades. He actually parries both of the blades so Rave was off guard. Zero uses his blade and hits Rave on his side. Rave gets hit and moves into the direction he was hit. He lands on the ground and goes back for another attack. He creates swordplay on Zero. Although, Zero didn't look like he was having any trouble parrying two blades at once. Zero ends the swordplay by pushing Rave away when he saw the opportunity. Rave gets right back in Zero's face and hits him multiple times. Zero falls back a bit so he doesn't sustain too much damage. Zero uses his wind abilities to make him stay onto a wall. Rave looks at him and throws his dagger at him. Zero notices the dagger and stops it with his wind powers.

"Rave, you can't exactly throw stuff at-" He notices flames being shot towards him. He jumps out of the way and looks at Rave closely. He notices Rave has red eyes. Zero uses his wind to make him in front of Rave at incredible speeds. Rave bursts the place into flames. Even though, Rave was going to have to pay for the bill after the battle. Zero becomes shocked by the fact everything was on fire.

"Wind just creates more fire; let's see you use your wind ability now." Rave attacks him with quick slashes. Zero has trouble parrying the blades because he had to watch out from the flames and Rave. Zero gets hit a few times and notices Rave was getting tired; the inferno technique used up a lot of Rave's energy. Zero strikes back with even faster slashes. Rave changes his fighting style to one blade and parries most of the attacks. Rave kicks Zero into the air and jumps after him. Zero doesn't notice him in time and gets knocked around in the air. Rave's eyes shined purple and Rave became stronger and faster for a short amount of time. Zero couldn't even see where Rave was coming from at this point and just fended off what he could. Zero creates a wind barrier and reflects Rave into the arena floor. Zero comes down straight to Rave and puts his blade first. Rave notices Zero coming. Rave readies his blade so he could deflect Zero's at an exact moment. Rave succeeds at knocking Zero's blade away and Zero goes straight into the floor next to Rave. They both jump out in opposite directions and then straight back at each other. Extreme speed swordplay commenced. Rave loses his ability to become stronger and faster and gets hit multiple times. They both evacuated the area and continued their fight outside the building, next to a forest. They were panting from their fight.

"Geez Rave… why did you have to be a demon…?"

"Zero… why does wind have to be so good…?" They both got into their stances. They both didn't seem ready for another battle, but they new if they wanted to make it through war, they have to keep going. They charged after each other with what they had left and made some risky swordplay. Rave catches the blade with his bare hand.

Zero says to him, "Hey! That's not fair! I bet even you can't catch a blade." Rave looks at him with an annoyed face and let's go of the blade. They get ready again. They took a few steps back, got in their stances, and charge after each other once more. Their swordplay almost looked sloppy. Then they realized this isn't training. Their skills with their blades increase exponentially. Their blades got faster. Their blades got stronger, to the point where the training weapons were about to break. They made one final hit and the clashes of their blades made the weapons break. That however didn't stop them. They continued to attack each other with mixed martial arts type of moves. Their hits became faster because the weight of the blades weren't slowing them down. Then Zero got Rave's arms behind his back and got him in a hold. Rave does a back flip; he lands behind Zero, and gets him into the hold. Zero does a sweep and trips Rave over so Zero pins him down. Rave head butts Zero to get him off. They both get back up. Rave makes a kick to Zero's chest and he catches the kick. He throws Rave up and smashes him back down. Rave miraculously uses his reflexes and lands on the ground with no harm. Zero comes back down like a hawk and attempts to smash Rave across the face and into the ground. Rave dodges the attack by mere inches. Zero smashes his fist into the ground and creates a small crater, about the size of a fist. Zero didn't even wince in pain. Rave runs up to him and makes a jab to the stomach. Zero loses his breath. Rave smashes him down to the ground. Rave lets Zero get back up. Zero takes a bit to get back up. It seemed that he couldn't fight anymore… key word being seemed. Zero gets back up, seemingly looks weak. They got to their stances again, and Zero makes a quick punch right across Rave's face. Rave falls to the ground by the impact of the hit and gets back up in a split second.

"Very deceptive Zero, I congratulate you on that." Zero smiles and goes for another punch to Rave's side. He blocks it and throws a punch at Zero's face. He blocks that as well and ends this stalemate by making a high kick to Rave's face. Rave moves back and does a 360 degree kick to Zero. He blocks it with both of his arms, but the kick was too strong and he flies back a distance, into a tree. Rave continues his assault by continuously hitting him against the tree. Zero only takes all the hits in. After a lot of hits, Zero explodes with his wind energy. Rave didn't even falter, Zero's wind explosion paused Rave, but Rave kept walking towards him. It was almost like Rave had a bloodthirsty revenge on Zero, but he didn't. Rave held nothing back, he wanted to hit Zero with at least one last hit, but the wind kept holding him back! Rave's eyes shine purple once more. The influence of the demon inside thrived into his skills. Rave charged into the wind even faster.

"You're going down Zero!" He yelled; his voice was disorienting because of the demon subjecting him.

"Rave calm down! You're going to kill me if you let that damned thing loose!" Zero said in worry. Rave's fist gets mere inches away from Zero's face. Zero stops the major wind explosion and ducks. Rave destroys the tree that was there. Zero runs off but Rave catches up to him in a split second. Rave grabs him and throws him up in the air. Zero already knew what was coming for him and braced himself. However, Rave stayed on the ground, but the palm of his hand was being pointed at Zero.

This made Zero think, "This isn't good." A beam of darkness shot out against Zero. He blocks the beam with his bare hands. His wind energy was keeping it from actually touching him. He deflected the beam away into the air. Zero looks back down at Rave and lands on the ground safely. He couldn't figure out what was going through Rave's head. But one thing was sure; Rave was fighting the temptation to kill Zero. An aura started to show. It was still transparent, but it had the feeling of death. It sent one chill down Zero's back. Zero still attacked, hoping to knock him out of his senses. It didn't work. When Zero made the first strike, Rave moved so fast that he was behind Zero in a split second. He bashed Zero in the back of his head and falls flat on the ground.

Rave steps on Zero, saying, "You will die."

"I don't think so!" Zero says as he shot up from the ground with the power of wind and created a wind wave straight for Rave. He blocks it with his aura. Zero comes back down with a kick, which smashes Rave into the ground. Rave gets back up and punches Zero. He misses and Zero makes a powerful roundhouse kick to Rave's head. Rave falls back and lands on his back. Zero walks up to him and continuously beats Rave down, hoping to knock him unconscious. Rave however, just doesn't feel like going down. He explodes with demonic energy getting Zero off of him. Rave walks towards Zero with a slow but steady pace. Zero sends as many wind waves out as he can. Rave literally walks right through all of the waves.

"It's pointless Zero, you're too weak."

"If I'm too weak then why the Hell did you give your mind up to the demon!" He made a good point. Rave realizes what he's doing to his friend. He fights the demon inside himself.

-Inside Rave-

We see a human and a demon. The human is yelling something out. The demon stares the human down. They both looked alike; the demon only had more of a muscular build on him and was jet black. The human ran towards the demon and punched it across the face. The demon falls back and continues to stand there.

Then the human stands there saying, "Why won't you fight back!"

The demon remains silent. The human gets even angrier.

"I said, why won't you fight back!"

The demon says one thing in its deep dark voice, "Because I want to kill the others, I need you to be my medium to stay on the human world."

He looked at the demon, "Fuck that! I'm ending you for controlling my body!"

The human runs up to the demon at extreme speed and continue to beat down the demon. The demon Shoves the human off and says, "Fine. I'm done fighting anyways." After that the demon dispersed. The demon made no sense. It was the nicer side of Rave? However, this is just an exception. The human was angry at the demon. Rave's demon inside is normally laid back and doesn't want to do anything.

-Back outside Rave-

We see Rave collapsed. Zero took him and carried him off to Mist. She takes a look at him.

"He'll be fine… just needs a few hours of rest and he'll be back to normal."

"Alright, hope I didn't pound him too much on his face." After hearing that she looks at his face, it was a bloody mess. Though nothing looked broken in that area, he looked completely fine for the most part.

When Rave came to, he realizes that he was in a bed. He sits up.

"Where… am I?" Mist looks at him and smiles.

"You're at my house; I had to take care of you."

"Oh… so I'm fine." He remembers the fight. "Who won?"

"You would have killed Zero. And by the way, WHAT MADE YOU THINK THAT YOU SHOULD GIVE YOURSELF UP TO A DEMON!" Rave looked at her in shock. Then looks away because of the fact he nearly killed one of his friends.

"I… I didn't mean to…" He apologizes.

She sighs and says, "I know, I know. Just don't ever do that again!" Rave's face went to disappointment. He didn't mean it; he just wanted to win… badly.

"What about Zero? Is he alright?"

"He's the one who dragged you over here…" She said with another sigh. He continues to look down. He notices his necklace, it looked nice. But it had this peculiar glow. It was glowing a very faint purple. He touches it. There was a lot of stored power inside the necklace. All of it was demon energy. The necklace was used as a threshold, to block off the demon energy. When he touched it, it shot out a spark of demonic energy and made his hand shoot back a bit. Mist notices the small blast of energy.

"Rave, what was that!"

"I… I don't know!" He said in shock.

"How did your necklace do that?" He pondered at the thought and came up with an answer.

"I think this necklace gives control to the demon inside me, but only so much so that I'm not taken over by it. If I lose this necklace, I could tap into a lot more power, but I would lose my mind in the process." He stated solemnly. All this power inside him and there isn't a use for it. Mist kisses him and he kisses her back. They hug afterwards.

"Well, if that ever happens to you, I'm here for you." Mist says to him soothingly.

"Thanks Mist… I love you."

"I love you too." They smile at each other as they were still holding each other.

"Do you want anything…? Maybe something to drink…?" She asks out in the open. She still thought that he needed some care from his wounds.

"Uhm… actually, that would be nice, thanks Mist." She walks out happily by the fact he's letting her help him. A few minutes go by and she comes back with some water.

Rave smiles and says, "Thanks Love." He takes a nice drink. She watches him and notices that he really doesn't need any care. Just by watching him drink his water just fine, she could tell that he wasn't in need of any care. If he had trouble he would have drank it slowly or too fast. (Dehydration or injured internal organs for not being able to drink the water fast enough, for those who don't know.) She takes the finished glass and walks back out to take care of it. Rave sits alone on his bed, gazing at the wall in front of him. The room looked somewhat fit for him. It had dark, almost black walls. There was a royal red curtain covering the window in the room. There wasn't a light, but there was a lit candle. It was dim. Rave gets up and opens the curtain, it was night out. He goes back and sits on his bed. Mist comes back and sits next to him.

"I take it you're feeling fine?" She asks him.

"Yeah, though I should thank you and Zero for helping me."

She blushes and says, "Well I didn't do anything… I was just here for you… Zero was the one that took you back here."

He kisses her lips softly and says afterwards, "Which is more than enough, I wouldn't ask for anything more. You just being there for me is showing that you care and want to help." Her face slowly turns a brighter red. He smiles by the fact he made her happy for that. She turns away when she notices that she was blushing. He gets up and she follows. They walk out of the room and go outside, they had a porch. He looks up at the red moon.

"It's nice out tonight." He says quietly.

"It is…" She replies just as quietly. He leans his body on the railing of the porch. She walks beside him. She shivers a little bit and Rave notices her that she's a bit cold. He holds her near his chest. She could feel the warmth of his body. His heart beat was going, it wasn't fast, but it was a bit faster than usual. Rave looked a bit nervous. "Are you okay Love?"

"Hm? Oh yeah, I'm fine." He says to her, but his nervousness showed.

"Don't lie to me Rave… I can tell you are… what are you nervous about?" She says reassuringly to make him feel a tad better.

"I'm nervous about how me, being a demon will affect you… I don't want any harm to be on you just because of what I am." He said with a little regret.

"Rave, you don't need to worry about me. If anything they won't worry about me and worry about you. You're the demon, not me." Mist says unhappily because she is worried that something wrong will happen to him for being one.

"Well I don't care. I won't fight against the humans for what I am. If anything, I would surrender to them so I won't fight them." He said to her. She closed her eyes and holds him a bit tighter.

"You have too good of a heart to be a demon…" she says to him.

"So I've been told."

"Just whatever you do Rave, don't leave me."

"I won't… not until my time comes." Rave says wisely. Mist opens her eyes and looks at him.

"When the war gets too rough, run. Please…"

"I will," He kisses her forehead as a sign of a promise. "It's getting cold out. Let's go back inside." They walk back inside. Rave sits down in the living room. Mist goes back into the kitchen to get some water for the both of them just incase he was still thirsty. Rave waits around and notices a picture on the wall. Someone pretty good must've drawn it. It showed Mist in her dress and Rave in his tux. Apparently, the person who drew this had a lot of skill. It was very high detailed. The background on it was an amazing sight to behold. Where did Mist get this? She comes back.

"Hey Mist," Rave asks. She tilts her head in wonder. "Where did you get this?" He pointed at the drawing.

She looks at it and says, "Someone gave it to me. He had green eyes and dirty blonde hair." Rave looks at the picture, then back at her.

"Can't wait to meet the guy…" He walks up to her and grabs his water. He takes a sip and sets it somewhere. She takes a drink from hers as well and sets hers by his. They lost track of their conversation. So they both sat down and Rave put his arm around her. There was silence, but it didn't matter. No words needed to be said.

But then Mist wanted to say something, "Rave?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you scared…?"

"Of?"

"Going through the war…?"

He looks away, then back at her. "No I'm not. I'll come back safely. Besides, I'm half a demon myself. I think I can take them." He said to her.

She smiles and says, "Yeah, I guess you're right." Silence rose over again. They go over to their room and Rave lays down on his bed. Mist sits right on the edge of his bed.

"Hey Rave…" Mist says innocently.

"Yeah?" Rave replies.

"Do you really love me? Just wondering…" She got quieter to the end of her sentence.

He rose out of bed saying, "Of course I do! You're the best thing that's every happened to me. You could care less I'm a demon. You care for me and worry for me constantly. You approved that I should go to the war so that I can help everyone. You are everything to me." She only watched him go on and on about the good things about her. He did have a way with words after all.

She interrupts him saying, "Okay Rave I get it," She laughs, "I won't have anymore doubts… because I do realize that you would do anything for me."

He laughs saying, "Of course I would."

"But how far are you willing to go?"

"To the ends of Akiran." He states lastly. He lies back down and says, "Well, I'm going to train hard. But first, I need rest. I'm joining the war soon…" Afterwards he falls asleep. Will Rave die in the Great War? Or will he be consumed by darkness? Will the demon inside him show? What will become of Mist? Will Rave keep everyone alive? Here's a better question, who will be Rave's new allies? What will his enemies be? And what is Rave? Is he more than just a half demon? Is there a secret meaning behind this war? Why did it start? All of these questions will be answered…

Part 2

Rave's Life: The Great War

It's been two years after the beginning of his life. Rave and his friends joined the military. They were only recruits, but they possessed some skill. They possessed at least enough to take on one of the lieutenants. One of the lieutenants put in a good word about Zero and Rave to the General of the Army.

"Hm… So these are the men?" The general said as he watched them train at a distance. Rave forbade showing his demonic abilities to these people; he didn't want to show treason among the men by having evil powers. These people only believed in good, and not evil. Rave tried finding more information by overhearing others.

"So what's the opposing army?" A recruit asked another recruit.

"Supposedly they are demons, they don't die worth anything!" Rave stopped training and went up to the recruits.

"Are you sure they're demons?" Rave asked them frantically.

"No, it's just a rumor." Rave felt a bit relieved but he knew that they weren't just rumors. He could sense that evil energy from a distance, it almost felt like his. This made himself feel even more like a demon.

"Joining the military just made Mist worry for me more…" Rave said to himself. He really wanted to see her again, and Mist wanted to see him again. Going on to Mist's side of the story, she mainly sat at home with her mom. Although she still hoped every day that he was okay. There wasn't one day that she didn't think about him, and there wasn't one day that Rave didn't think about her.

The General of the Army came up to Rave. "You are Rave… correct?" The general looked pretty serious but he seemed calm somehow.

"Yes, I am." Rave said to him with the straightest face.

The general asked him this question… "What do you fight for!"

Rave fell in shock and fright from the general's voice. "Um… excuse me?"

The general doesn't like to repeat himself. "I said… what do you fight for!"

Rave just looked at him and said, "I only fight for one person, and that is the person I love!"

The general just laughed at him. "And who would that be?" Rave felt his rage rising.

"Don't say it like that general, or I will refuse to fight." The general laughed even more.

"You think I care? You're just a low life recruit. Unless you can take on one of our majors, I will finally-"

Rave cut him off. "THEN GET ONE OF THEM! I'M NOT AFRAID!" The general looked at him with an intrigued look on his face.

"You… really want to?"

Rave had ambition in his eyes. "If that's what it takes to get my respect from you, then yes."

The general smiled. "I would like to see this." Rave walked away, with a sense of pride inside him. "Good luck… Rave." The general said quietly to himself. His friend's saw him walking by while they were training. So they all decided to talk to him.

"I heard you met up with the general. How did it go?" Zero asked.

"I'm going to face up against one of the major's of this army." Rave said to them. They all had wide eyes.

"Y-you're kidding me!" Duke said to him.

"Nope, I'm finally gonna get the respect I deserve around here."

A voice yelled, "Rave, come down to the arena inside the campus!"

Rave looked around and saw the arena.

"Well, looks like its starting." Rave went off… to fight against one of the top fighter's in the army. After a few minutes he was at the arena.

"Bring it on." Rave told his opponent. The major had a pretty good build on him, fast and strong.

"You poor defiant recruit… you always think that you can take on the best… time to prove how wrong you are!" He charged after Rave with outstanding speed and jabbed him in the stomach. Rave took the hit and the major walked back a little bit.

"See how wrong you are?" The major said to Rave. But Rave still got back up to his feet, it took a couple seconds but he got back up. "What! This isn't possible!" The major went to punch him across the face but Rave caught his fist. Rave slowly crushed the major's hand, breaking every bone in his hand. The major screamed in agony and pain. Rave swept him off his feet and punched him in the face.

"Don't mess around with me." Rave said to him. The major got enraged and became quicker than he was before.

In the blink of an eye, he was right behind Rave. "Fine, then I won't play around with you anymore!" he yelled in anger. Crazy high-speed fighting consumed. The crowd roared in amazement at how Rave was even matching up to the major. The fight involved no weapons, they were both unarmed. But even then, Rave and the major almost seemed equal. But the major got a few hits in on Rave. Rave fell to the ground by the power of those few hits. The major was already on top of him as he fell. Although, Rave went on complete impulse and used his legs to kick him off, get back up on his feet, get him on the ground, and get into his fighting stance.

"That's enough." The general said. "Rave… you are declared the winner." Rave yelled with pride and raised his fist in the air. The crowd cheered and Rave walked out of the arena. Rave looked at himself and realized… he had a lot of Bruises on his body. He didn't feel the pain though; he just kept walking, back to his friends.

"Rave! You won! Congratulations my friend!" Seth said to him. Rave just chuckled a little bit and said to them all, "It was a rough fight… but I think Zero could have taken him on and won."

Zero just looked at him. "Are you asking me to challenge one of them?" Rave nodded no and laughed a little bit. They all walked out and Rave collapses.

Seth sighs and picks him up. "Guess he took one too many hits." Seth laughs a little bit and walks back to the infirmary and lays him down in a bed. About seven days later, Rave wakes up and stands up, to find Mist standing right beside him.

She gasps, "You're awake!" She hurries and hugs him and he hugs her back.

"How long has it been?" Rave asked her.

"Oh, it's been seven days Rave." Rave lets go of her and he looks around to see where he is.

"I'm… in the infirmary?" Mist nodded. Rave sighs and shrugs. "Not a very good fighter am I?" He laughs a little bit and Mist nods no.

"You're a great fighter. I heard you took on one of the major's of the army and won." She said to him with a smile.

"Oh. Yeah… rough fight." He laughed a lot. They walked outside to go get some air. The infirmary was a pretty stuffy place. They found a nice grassy area, and sat down in it. The moon shined a nice red color and the sky sparkled with stars.

"I remember we sat down somewhere like this 5 years ago…" Rave says to Mist. She snuggled a little closer, then, she kissed him on the cheek.

"Yeah… I remember those days too…" Mist said to him. Rave was still tired even though his body was resting for seven days. So he laid down in the grass and fell asleep. Mist rested her head on his chest and slept with him. However, trouble was brewing once more and another great city fell that night.

Now morning, Rave woke up first and noticed Mist was still lying on his chest. He noticed Mist's locket. He reached for it and looked what it contained inside. He saw a picture from when they were both 15.

He looked at the other side of the locket and saw the words, "Mist, Rave's one true love." He put the locket back where it was and tried getting up without disturbing her but that didn't work.

She woke up and saw his shining, demonic eyes. "Oh how I love those eyes of yours Rave..."

Rave kind of looked away and blushed a little bit. "Yours aren't too bad either Mist." Mist closed her eyes and smiled at him. They got up, held each other's hand and walked back to the camp.

The brigadier general walked up to Rave. "Where were you lieutenant?"

Rave looked around. "Wait… me?"

The general nodded. "Yes you were promoted after the fight with the major."

Mist and Rave looked at each other. "I was promoted Mist!" He let go of her hand and hugged her close. She hugged him back.

"Well… technically you're the second lieutenant. But that's still a rank to be proud of soldier." Rave didn't care and neither did Mist; he got promoted, that was good enough for him.

"So wait… how do we get promoted? Do we just have to face one of our own?" Rave asked the general as he let go of Mist. Mist however, didn't let go of him.

"No, you were the special case in getting your ranking up. We secretly test you from a distance, watch you train and grow stronger." Rave felt a little special from hearing that he was an exception but he didn't like the idea of ranking up like that.

"I have to go today Rave…" Mist whispered in his ear.

He looked at her and whispered back saying, "Okay…" She spent as much time as possible with him. She even watched him train and was always there to cheer him on for their last day together for a long time. It was that time, Mist had to leave. Rave didn't want her to go but she had to… she gained an escort because they knew how important she was to him, but they also knew if she were to die… Rave would not fight with them. The general did not want that to happen, Rave was a loyal and great soldier, but the general wanted him to keep fighting. The general basically gave him 'special treatment'. The general always wanted to talk to Rave. However, Rave didn't want to. Rave never wanted that special treatment; He thought he never deserved it. So, Rave kept working to get a higher rank. So he could go to one of the war meetings and see if he could change anything for the better. Zero and the others rose in ranking as well. Actually, they were all the same rank as Rave. Zero faced off with a major like Rave and so did Seth. Duke however, got his rank a different way. He didn't prefer fighting one of his own; rather, he showed his skills as an assassin. Warfare still continued, people were dying, and all they really did was wait for the order to attack. Rave couldn't wait any longer, he had to become one of the colonels and order an offensive attack. In order to do that… he had to face one of the elite warriors of the army… they held nothing back, and they were basically trained to kill. Basically, they are your average day commando. (Just with blades rather than guns.) They were prepared for any mission thrown at them; whether the mission is about stealth… or straight up brute force on an open battlefield. Rave had to face off with one of them to become the rank he needs. There was however one rule to the fight… there are no other rules. You fight till the death with everything you have, or else you don't deserve the rank. Rave felt ready to take him on, he was just worried about the demon inside him being unleashed. Rave walked up to the general and spoke to him about fighting the colonel.

"Are you sure?" The general asked. Rave nodded his head. "Then it shall begin. Give me a few minutes to prepare this event." Rave walked outside and into the waiting room inside the arena. His heart kept pounding at him. Rave started to have some second thoughts about fighting one of the colonels. He had no choice; he wanted to launch an offensive against the demon army. Soon the match began and the colonel just looked at Rave. The colonel had a regular build on him, a pretty balanced fighter. He didn't show much of his face… It was concealed by a mask.

"So this is the rising star I've been hearing about…" The colonel said to him. Rave looked at him and felt a strong energy within him. Rave didn't expect this man to be so strong. Rave charged after him with his blade in hand. Rave swung at the colonel and he just took the hit! "… What a dull blade…" The colonel just took Rave's sword by the blade and shattered it with his hand! Rave couldn't believe that the colonel just shattered his sword. The colonel charged right for Rave and smashed his face into the ground. "I thought you wanted to become colonel Rave… such a pity you're not very strong." Rave felt enraged, he had to fight back! Rave felt an enormous amount of strength and flipped himself from the ground, hitting the colonel off him, and getting back to his fighting stance. "Not a bad move." The colonel said to him. The colonel smashed his fist into the ground and suddenly it felt like an earthquake just occurred! Pillars of stone formed everywhere. When Rave took a look around the arena changed drastically.

Rave wall jumped on the pillars and got on top of one. "If this is all you can do colonel, then I'm sadly mistaken!" Rave once again felt a burst of energy and instantaneously got right into the colonel's face. Rave made a series of hits on the colonel. The colonel just couldn't keep up with these kicks and punches coming at this speed. Rave looked like he was winning, but the colonel jabbed Rave in the stomach with a lot of power packed into it. Rave fell pretty far back and smashed through a pillar. He wasn't down yet, it took a second but Rave got back up. "I… won't… lose!" Rave felt the demon becoming unleashed and he couldn't hold back all that destructive power anymore. Rave roared with unbelievable strength! His shout was so powerful that it made the ground around him start to break. Rave became a weapon of destruction. He charged at the colonel full speed, knocked him in the air and bashed him in all directions. He never even let him touch the ground. Then with one final hit, he smashed the colonel into the ground putting him pretty far inside it. The crash sounded like an explosion. Somehow the colonel stood back up and fought back. The speed and power of their hits made it seem like they weren't human. Soon they found themselves in a deadlock. Rave ended the deadlock by flipping over the colonel and made it so the colonel fell to his knees. Rave pulled out the dagger the colonel had on his side and pierced the colonel's heart, making it an instant death. Rave calmed down from the fight and regained his thoughts. Rave looked at the dead man. "What happened?" Rave thought to himself. He noticed the blood on his hands. His heart sank, he figured out he was the one that killed him. Rave walked out of the arena, with a face full of regret.

He was promoted as promised and went to his first war meeting. "I believe we should attack." Rave proposed to them. "If we do, we can ensure the safety of the towns elsewhere and kill these demons! Now who's with me!" The entire council cheered and went along with his idea. Rave and his friends readied themselves for the war. Rave got two blades and a dagger. Duke had about 6 daggers on him. Seth had one two-handed sword and a blade on his side. Zero got two blades as well. Then they settled out to the field of battle. It was chaotic, bloody, and gruesome mess. Rave charged in with both of his blades in hand and fought constantly. Seth took out about three people with just one swing of his sword. Zero was fast and fought back-to-back with Rave a lot of the time. Duke was sent with a squadron and blew up some of the areas where the siege weaponry was. Duke was also sent in to annihilate certain bases and if that didn't work Seth and his men would burn it straight to the ground! Back to Rave, he was fighting for his life. He always had that surge of energy when the fighting got good. Although, Rave never found an opponent worth fighting, till he found a man named Neo. He is a man around Rave's age. He had White hair, Yellow eyes and one blade he always kept around with him. He was the 'Noble and courageous' type of man. Neo is a demon slayer and had a sixth-sense for finding them. This meant trouble for Rave… Although Neo was on the same side as Rave, Neo didn't trust him. He had a build somewhat like Rave's, but he was still strong nonetheless. Neo was great fighter with basically any weapon and a young master of light. Rave didn't want to fight against him and neither did Neo. So, they kept their rivalry postponed.

The warfare kept Rave on his toes; sometimes he couldn't even sleep because of how cautious he was. You never know when you could get ambushed… Rave also worried for Mist. War can do many things; even kill the ones you hold close. Seth and Zero tried taking shifts when it came to sleeping. It worked but it kept them both a little loose when they fought against the demons. Duke stopped sleeping after his first month of fighting. Rave always tried to keep him and his men inspired, it was his idea after all, to fight against the demons. Soon the next day came; Rave didn't get any sleep at all which made him lose focus in battle a lot. Many times he could have died if it wasn't for his friends Zero or Seth. Rave and Zero fell back into the troops to lower the risk of both of them dying.

"Hey you okay bro?" Rave kind of zoned out. Not noticing what Zero just said to him. "Hey!" Zero yelled at him.

Rave looked at Zero, "Oh, sorry." His vision became blurry, and he started to become light-headed. He fell to the ground and couldn't get back up. Zero looked at his back, only to find a knife stuck there. Zero called over a medic and they put him inside a tent back near the front lines.

"What was the problem?" Zero asked the doctor.

"He had some major blood loss. It's a miracle he's still alive." Zero didn't worry; he knew Rave has been through a lot worse than just having a knife in his back. Rave gave a motion that made him want to see the knife. The doctor went and got him it. He studied the knife and found a note attached to it. Rave opened up the note and read what it said.

"How do you like the gift from your own father? You may not remember me, but I'm the Devil. You my son... are a half demon prince. You had a human mother, but she sacrificed her soul just to save your pathetic life. She even sent you to the humans. I did not want to keep you alive, but destiny has its way of us meeting again sometime soon. But in the meantime, here's a little something for you." The note was very hard to understand, the writing itself was written a bit offhandedly. Almost like ancient handwriting. Although, on one part of the note read a language he hasn't seen before. Yet, Rave could understand what it meant. He walked outside with a limp with Zero. With the influence of the demon inside him, Rave snapped his finger's and made a black fire in front of him.

Zero turned to look at him. "What was that!" Rave didn't know so he just shrugged at him. So, Rave tried to suppress the demon inside him. He calmed down and closed his eyes. Before you knew it, he couldn't sense the demon inside him.

Neo ran up to Rave. "What happened?" Rave knew that Neo could sense demon's so suppressing it became critical.

"I was stabbed in the back. But I'm fine now." Neo only walked away, back into the battlefield.

Rave ditched everyone and went to find a spot that wasn't ravaged by war. He found a nice spot inside the woods. Light shined, birds sang, and he just sat down to see what it was like outside of war. Rave even saw a nice flower. It was an Orchid. (Meaning love and beauty) So he took it and put it inside his backpack he carried with him. He almost forgot the war existed because this place was so… serene and untouched. Soon he fell asleep with his demon senses watching over him. For once, Rave got an entire day of sleep.

-Rave's dream-

It started as him inside a war-torn wasteland. Craters with smoke coming out of them with dead, lifeless trees around him, some of the trees were even on fire. He looked around and saw 5 men in black hoods slowly, walking towards him. They all had different weapons. One had a scythe, another had a big two-handed sword, another with a spear, another one with a deadly, looking blade that was sharp on one side, and the last one with no weapon but had gleaming red eyes that felt like were staring into Rave's mind. They all had deep voices.

"Rave, you realize that you're the crowned prince of the demon realm, correct?" The one with the eye's said to him. Rave only nodded to them.

"Then why side with the humans?" The one with the spear said to him.

"Because I fell in love with one of the humans." Rave said to them but the one with the two-handed sword quickly followed up with a reply.

"Even if it means to betray your own brothers!" Rave didn't think of it that way. Even then Rave wanted to fight for the humans.

"I-" He was immediately cut off by the one with the one sided blade.

"Do you know that you are going against your own father! Do you know-"

Rave cuts them off, "Yes I do know this! I want to fight for the humans! They gave me help when I needed it the most! I made the greatest friend's, I have a family, what more could I want!"

The one with the gleaming eyes slowly walked towards him. "We could give you power." He lent out his hand, "If you grasp hold of this hand I can give you the power I possess." Rave didn't know what to do. If he took hold of his hand he could have the power to stop the war.

Then he heard a voice. "Don't do it Rave!" He turned around and saw a man with a little below average build, had dark, dirty blond hair, and had green eyes. He carried around a regular sized blade, had the element earth, and had an amulet around his neck. It looked torn and rather ragged but the gem inside the amulet had a name but couldn't read it from this distance. The gem was a Topaz (meant for courage and wisdom). He looked older than Rave, like Zero's age. "Don't listen to him." He pointed his blade right at the man's face. He made one quick slash and the one with the spear blocked it.

"You will not intervene." The man with the spear said to the young man.

"Who are you?" Rave said to the new fighter.

"Now wouldn't be the best time to talk just help me kill these guys!" The young man yelled at him. Rave went for his blades but he didn't have them! Luckily, he still had his dagger. He pulled it out and wielded it like an assassin.

"Hold it!" The one with the eyes held up his hand and everyone paused. "We are not here to fight a full on battle. Come, we will be leaving." They walked off and dispersed into the shadows.

Then Rave woke up and said, "What a weird dream…" He walked around inside the serene forest, it was daytime. He was asleep the entire night. Although, it didn't feel like a dream, it seemed too real to be a dream. He wondered who that man was, what was his name? What did that amulet say? These questions were inside his head as he walked around inside the forest. Then he saw a familiar looking man, he was sitting next to a tree, drawing. Rave kept walking towards him to get a better look. Then he noticed the amulet, he knew right then and there, that it was that man that stopped him from shaking hands with the man with the gleaming eyes.

"Hey you!" Rave said to him. The man turned around and stopped drawing.

"Yes?"

"You were the man in my dream."

The young man became surprised, "You are too! Weird huh?" He laughs. They didn't even need an introduction. They greeted each other with their names. His name was Zax "Well it's nice to meet the man I fought with." Zax said to Rave, Rave just nodded. Then they both heard footsteps in the bushes and even in the trees.

"What the heck? They got ninjas or something!" Rave yelled out loud. Zax didn't know what was going on. Rave started to explain but a knife was thrown right at him. He quickly dodged it and a series of knives came from the trees. Zax pressed his palms on the ground and shot up an earth barrier. It blocked the ones going for him but Rave was still dodging and reflecting the incoming knives with his katana. Then Rave had an issue, he was cornered by a tree and couldn't dodge in time and got hit by six of them. He was hit mostly in his right leg and rest hit his left arm. Zax was doing fine and jumped over his barrier to fight. Spinning his sword at incredible speed, he reflected the knives and charged right in. Zax saw them and didn't like these odds. He saw well over 100 and stood behind a tree to get some cover.

"Rave," He yelled, "You okay!" Rave was behind another tree pulling out the knives.

"Yeah… I'm doing great…" He said sarcastically. Rave couldn't get up, his leg was hurting too much, and Zax couldn't face all of them… or so Rave thought. Zax's amulet glowed with an orange light. With unbelievable power, Zax shoved his blade into the ground and the forest went into a tremor. Massive boulders flew straight at them, instantly killing most of them off. Then Zax pulled his blade from the ground and charged at the last 20. However, Rave fell unconscious from loss of blood. So the ending was unclear.

After a while, Rave woke back up with healed injuries. Zax sat right next to him, drawing.

Zax looked at Rave with a gentle smile. "It's good to see you awake." Rave got up and stretched a little bit.

"Do you have a cookie?" Rave asked. Zax got his bag out and searched inside it. He finds a chocolate chip cookie and gives it to Rave. He rips a piece off and eats the piece. He continues this process till it's all gone. "Thanks for the cookie." Zax just went back to his drawing. Again, the forest was serene and quiet. "Well… I better go. My forces need me." Rave said to him.

"Take me with you, I'd like to help in any way I can." Rave just looked at Zax.

"Okay. Glad to have you in the army." Then, Zax showed his drawing to Rave. "That's… the dream." Rave said to him.

Zax nodded and said, "Yup. Make sure you keep this. This is how we met after all." Rave asks to keep the drawing and Zax says sure.

He takes it, puts it in his backpack and says, "Oh, by the way, what is the inscription on the amulet?"

Zax just looks down at it. "It was my father's. He died when I was four. So, this is the last thing I have of him. Everything else was burned down in a fire. The inscription says Zalor, which is my father's name." Rave thought how much it would have mattered if he lost his necklace. He may not have known what it was for, but he knew if he lost it he would go berserk with power. That necklace helped suppress the demon inside. In other words, help control it.

"Hey by the way, did you draw a picture for my wife when we had our wedding?" Rave asks in wonder.

Zax nods and says, "Yeah I did, I didn't realize that man was you."

They ended the conversation right there and started walking, back to the battlefield. Rave saw the fighting and even saw his friends surrounded. Rave rushed in with blades in hand! With the influence of the demon his blades had black flames on them. He went on an onslaught and didn't stop swinging. Then he threw one of his blades with dark lightning infused in it. It hit one of the demon soldiers and the soldier was shocked to death on impact. Then the lightning made a chain on other people and killed off a few more. He pulled the blade out of the soldier, jumped on one of the soldier's heads and started to run on them. He was running towards his friends that were surrounded by people.

"I'm coming guys!" He yelled out in the battlefield.

Then his friends got in trouble, the five black hooded men walked up to them, proposing them, "Do you want power?" Seth said yes and Rave couldn't stop him. He was still too far away to help. Seth shakes his hand and becomes surrounded by a black fire. He had black armor with blood red flames on it. His eyes were black with red pupils and his hair became jet black. Seth's blade engulfed in black fire. He looked at Rave, pointed his palm towards him, and massive flames shot out. That move killed many of the demons and missed Rave by an inch. Rave looked at the ground and saw fire all around it. The dead body's burned in the instant of being touched by the flames. Rave went up to Seth and tried to fight him off. Rave swung his blade and collided with Seth's two-handed sword.

"Go… Away…" Seth said in a deep voice. Then he shoved Rave out of the way and went for his brother Duke. "Join us… Brother…" He said to Duke. Duke just stood there in shock. Rave went for another attack and punched Seth across the face. Seth took the hit and looked at Rave. "I thought you were stronger than this Rave. I must have been wrong." Seth swung his big sword right at Rave and missed. Although he hit the ground, it created a crater and dust flew up everywhere. Seth threw down his blade and made a symbol reminding Rave of a ritual. The symbol was made with black and red flames. Seth took a dagger, sliced his arm and made himself bleed on the symbol as an offering. With a huge explosion, a black dragon was summoned. The dragon flew over and blew fire onto the humans. Rave couldn't stop the dragon and had to focus on Seth. He threw one of his swords at Seth but he just pulled out his two handed sword and deflected it. The sword shattered in the instant he deflected it. Rave was running out of ideas. Seth was too strong and Rave only had speed. So he made a last ditch effort and showed the power of a true demon. He set himself wide open for an attack but he let it all out.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Is what he roared as he made an explosion with his demonic energy! Everything in a 5 mile radius was annihilated. (Besides his friend's, Seth, and the five hooded men) The dragon was gone as well, Rave blew it up.

"Time to get… serious." Seth said. Seth rose up his hand and created a black inferno. However, Rave couldn't dodge it. He was still worn from the blast he created. (Oh my god how did he survive did you ask yourself?) Rave learned how to absorb the dark properties of the fire. Another trick he learned from his unknown father. Rave's eyes turned a nice green color.

"These burns won't keep me down." Rave waved his sword in a horizontal motion and a razor sharp wind wave went straight for Seth. He jumped over the wave and it cut through the ground leaving a huge amount of dust in the air. Having trouble seeing, Seth stayed put. Rave however, used this to his advantage. Rave's eyes turned an autumn orange color, and set his hands on the ground. He was sensing for vibrations of a huge blade and armor. After finding him, Rave stomped and kicked three huge boulders at Seth. He took a hit by one of the boulders from being off guard, but he quickly smashed the second one and stopped the third one with his bare hands. Seth melted the rock and snapped his fingers. Rave's eyes got huge and knew exactly what that meant. Seth blew up the area that he and Rave were in, pushing away all the dust and wounding Rave as well.

"I found you." Seth said with a dark voice. Rave couldn't move and his eyes went back to purple. He used up all of his energy on the element changes. Seth saw something move from the corner of his eye. Zero took one of his blades and slashed at Seth.

"Don't forget me!" Zero yelled.

"Never have. Never will." Seth replied. He took the slash and it left a gouge. He held his wound, took his two handed sword with one arm, and swung it right at Zero. He dodged by jumping on top of Seth, getting into the position to stab him. Seth threw his blade, grabbed Zero and threw him to the ground. Both of them have lost their blades but still have the will to fight on. Zero rolled back and jumped towards Seth with infusing his wind into the jump. Making him even faster and giving him a stronger impact. Zero attempted to punch him and succeeded. Seth flew back a good distance and stood ground.

"Some hit." Seth said as he opened his palm and sent a pillar of flames towards Zero. He felt too weak to dodge and Zax joined the brawl by summoning a barrier of earth to stop the flames.

"Thanks man…" Zero said to Zax.

"No problem. I figured you were a friend of Rave's so we don't want any casualties now do we?" Zax laughed and noticed the barrier was breaking by the flames. "We gotta go Zero!" Zax helps him up and they attempt to walk out with their lives. The barrier broke and the flames were catching up with them.

"Noooo!" Rave screamed. With the influence of the demon once more, he charged in front of the flames. His eyes turned red and he attempted to stop the flames with his hands.

"Rave don't do it! You don't have the strength to do that anymore!" Zero yelled. Rave didn't care. He just wanted to save his friends. Amazingly, Seth stopped the flames and looked at Rave.

"How are you alive…?" Seth asked.

"Because I fight for my friends, they give me the will to go on." Rave answered. Seth just looked at him and his vision began to see something else… Rave's appearance looked different to Seth. Instead of seeing a human, he saw a black demon with horns coming out of his head. It almost looked like he was wearing pitch black armor with a purple and red trim going around his body.

"W-what are you!" Seth said.

"I am Rave. The Half Demon Prince of Hell," He points his blade towards Seth, "Son of the devil!" He waved his blade and created a dark wave towards Seth. His eyes got big from the massiveness of the wave.

"What the! This can't be right! I have this power! I should be winning!" The wave hit Seth's forehead and knocked him out. Duke came running towards Seth to see if he was okay.

"You bastards!" Duke yelled at the five hooded men. He charged at them with no fear. The one with the spear intercepted Duke and he dodged him. Then, Duke stabbed the one with the spear in his back with one of his daggers. He took out more of his daggers and sliced the hooded man. The hooded man lies there, lifeless and his body disappeared. Then, Duke threw one of his daggers at the one with the gleaming red eyes.

The hooded man caught it. "Fool." He threw it back with a black aura around it. Duke deflected it with another one of his daggers. The dagger he deflected exploded on impact and made him fly an extreme distance, almost killing him.

"I… can't… forgive them… for what they have…" Duke passed out. Zero and Zax didn't look like they would last against the hooded men and Rave sustained a lot of damage. Their only choice was to take their friends and leave with their lives. The hooded men watched them patiently, to see what they will do. Rave suggested the idea to Zax and Zero.

"But how would we get them? If we just dragged them along with us they would catch up!" Zax said to Rave and Zero. Zax was right, they would catch up.

Rave had an idea. "Guys, I'm going fight them all… by myself." Zero and Zax just looked at him.

"But you'll-" Zax was cut off.

"I know I may die! But listen! If either of you try going against them you'd both die! At least this time only one of us is going to get killed and not all three of us!" Rave said to them.

Silence arose, and then Zero said unhappily, "All right. Zax, let's go get our friends."

"Are you serious Zero! We're just gonna let Rave die!"

Zero looked at Zax. "This is what Rave wants! And this is our only shot at saving almost everyone!"

Zax paused. "Fine. Let's go." They both ran to pick up Seth and Duke.

Zero was intercepted by the one with the sword. "You really think… that we are going to let you go free?"

Rave quickly tackled the man. "Go! Now!" Zero took Duke and put him on his back. Zax got Seth no problem and they both ran off. Rave was kicked off by the hooded man and he went back to the others. Rave was all alone, facing off against the four men. Then, a dark portal opened right next to the one with the gleaming eyes. The hooded man with the spear walked out of it.

"W-what!" Rave yelled in shock.

"Did you miss me…?" The hooded man with the spear said to Rave. There's no way Rave can take on all five of them. Then a shining light pierced right through the one with the two-handed sword, however, the man just took the hit and felt like nothing had happened.

A familiar voice was heard. "I don't enjoy doing this." Rave turned and he saw Neo.

"How did you find me!" Rave yelled.

Neo replied, "I can sense demons. But you are a different one so you're easy to point out, even from a good 1,400 miles." Rave didn't want to be saved by him. "However, I thought you had more power than this. I'm very disappointed in you Rave. Didn't you want to save your love…? Mist wasn't it? Such a shame… luckily she's in a village far from here. At least then she doesn't have to see your pitiful face when I'm done with you." Neo said straight up in Rave's face. Rave pulled out his dagger. The hooded men have no idea what was going on, so they stood there, observing both of their strengths. Neo unsheathed his blade. "I take it you want to fight? Don't you Rave?" Rave's eyes turned purple.

He couldn't take it anymore and stabbed Neo in his side. "I won't tolerate with you anymore Neo." Rave ripped out the dagger. Neo stood there, shocked. He didn't think Rave would actually hurt him. (Even though he had it coming) He took his blade and swung at Rave. Although he missed, he quickly put the palm of his hand right on Rave's face. A beam shot out on Rave and he flew back about 14 feet. Rave became blinded by the attack. Although, Rave could sense where Neo was; it was another 'demon instinct' he picked up. Neo came running towards Rave with a readied stance. Assuming Rave couldn't see; Neo readied his blade at the position to plunge his heart while running at him. Rave took his dagger and parried Neo's sword. Shocked by seeing that Rave could see, he lost his blade and was stabbed in the stomach with a dark electrical surge going through his body.

"What the- how are you?" Neo yelled in pain. Neo wasn't expecting Rave to become so skilled against a light user. However, Neo didn't feel like giving up, so he raised his hand in the air. In a last attempt his waved his arm back down and 3 light spears pierced Rave's body. All of them got him in his chest area. He coughed up blood as pulled one of the light spears out.

"It's… gonna… take… more than… that… to… stop me…" Rave said to Neo. The hooded men still sat there, and waited to see if Rave could turn this around. Rave used the light spear he pulled out of him and threw it at the hooded man with the two-handed sword. The hooded man vanished from the power of the light. The one with the gleaming eyes was shocked, as well as the other hooded men and Neo. The hooded men no longer had the intention of joining in the fight. "Don't expect me… to leave… you guys… there…" Rave smiled as he said that, his mouth had some blood running down it. Rave pulled out the other two light spears and plunged them into Neo's legs, making him unable to move. "Let's see you get out of that, Neo." Rave pulled out his dagger that was in Neo and walked towards the hooded men. "Now, back to what I was doing." Then Rave realized something, what he needed to do was over. He bought them time and he could leave. "Then again… I think I'll leave with my friend over there with the light spears in his legs." Rave walked back to Neo and pulled out the spears. "Come on. Let's leave with our lives while we still have them." Neo was utterly amazed.

"Why did you keep me alive?" Neo asked Rave as they walked away from the hooded men and back to their army.

"Because, if I killed you, what would happen to me afterward? I don't plan on killing one of my own men." Neo couldn't figure out what was going on in Rave's head but he continued to walk. "But don't worry. Our fight is far from over." Rave said to Neo with a smirk. After a while the two were out of the hooded men sight.

"Did you gain anything from watching them?" One of the men asked.

"Plenty." The one with the gleaming red eyes said to them. They all teleported away, back to their main camp.

On to what Mist was thinking through all this, she sat at home, Reading the letters that Rave sent to her.

Mist's mother came and said, "You miss him, don't you?" Mist nodded yes. Mist had a bad feeling, about what was going to happen sometime soon in the future. She got up and went outside. It was snowing out, winter was upon them.

Then Mist got a vision… She saw too many demons for her to count and a brave man standing in front of her. She looked around and saw the villages, in flames, some of the houses were eradicated. It was snowing out.

The man sounded familiar and said, "Mist! Whatever you do, don't stop believing in me!" She didn't know how to react to all this. The man showed his face, and it was Rave's. He looked completely torn. Cuts were everywhere on his body and he had a burn on his arm. He charged in and everything faded into a blank. After the vision, Mist quickly collapsed into the snow. Her mother rushed outside.

"Are you alright!" She asked in worry.

Mist got up and brushed off all the snow on her, she was crying. "No… Something terrible is going to happen…" Mist didn't understand the vision and she didn't want it to be true. She had a feeling that Rave would die afterward. She walked back inside and went to her room. She sat down on her bed and looked at her locket. The picture was still there. Rave was only a kid back then… Then she remembered when they were both 18… This just made her miss him more. "Oh Rave… don't die…" Then she heard all the villagers scream. She looked outside her window and saw a house on fire. To make things worse, she even saw demon soldiers running around. The town's militia tried to hold them at bay till the main army came. The militia couldn't hold them off long. A messenger was sent out though to get reinforcements.

The messenger ran to the main camp, where the General of the Army was, and read the note.

"We can spare a village. It is of no use to us." The messenger quickly took the note and bumped into Rave soon afterward who was done recuperating from all the damage he took. His friends however were still in the infirmary.

"You! I know who you are! You're Rave! Please read this note!" Rave took it and read it over. His eyes got huge and he ran out with his katana at his side. His demonic capabilities kicked in and got him there in a 1/4 of the time. One hour passed by and Rave was at the village. The entire village was eradicated. Most of the houses were burnt down and demons were running around as if they were looking for something. Rave kept himself hidden and used his senses to find a single demon, alone. At some point Rave found one and assassinated him. Rave stole his armor and blended in with the other demons.

Rave ran around and met up with one of the demons. "Excuse me, what are we doing again? I'm a new recruit and I was sent by our lord Zorax. He only told me to come to this village to help out with whatever you are doing."

The soldier sighed. "We are sent here to find a young girl named Mist. We are supposed to capture her and take her back to our lord." Rave became extremely worried. The hooded men must have told their lord what to do and Zorax must have agreed to their terms.

"Thank you for informing me." Rave quickly slit the demon's neck and walked away. Rave searched with his senses to find Mist. And unluckily, he sensed her inside a burning house. "Mist!" He yelled out loud. He also heard a demon's voice in there. "No! I'm too late they found her!" Rave took off the demon armor and rushed inside the side of the house with his shoulder, busting through a wall. He looked inside the inferno and saw Mist, ready to be captured by a demon. Rave unsheathed his blade and threw it inside the demon. He rushed over and saw Mist unconscious, probably from the heat inside this building. He ran through the flames, took his blade, picked up Mist, and ran back out the way he came. When he got out, he placed Mist into the snow. "Please… Wake up…" Rave pressed his hands together and chanted something in a different language. After he was done chanting his hands made a blue aura (representing his life force) and placed his hand onto her forehead. After a few seconds she woke up, and Rave felt weaker. "At least… you're… okay…" Rave started panting and Mist quickly wrapped her arms around him. He hugged her back and demons came swarming in. They both let go and got up. Rave grabbed Mist's hand. "Don't let go." She didn't and they teleported to somewhere inside the village where they wouldn't be surrounded. The demons could only come from one side here. They had a big broken down house behind them and the other side was still part of the town but more of a rural snow plain with few houses. The demons quickly swarmed and saw the two. Rave pulled out his blade once more and charged in. The demons had no chance against Rave; he was just too fast for them. Not one of them got past him. Mist only gazed upon how much he has grown, and how much he cared for her.

Then after a few minutes of a non-stop onslaught, two demons got past. Rave quickly turned around and didn't stop running towards them. However, he was too far away and one of the demons caught up to her and attempted a lethal blow to knock her out. Rave's eyes shined purple and his agility increased exponentially, he was right next to the demon. Then, Rave did something rather drastic. He stopped the demon's blade… with his hand. He grasped the blade and blood poured out. "You won't even get any closer than this… got it!" Rave shattered the blade just by clenching it, took his blade and plunged the demon's heart. He quickly pulled back the blade and elbowed the other demon to the ground. He took his dagger and threw it at the demon's face. Mist only sat by and watched how merciless Rave was. He went back into battle with his blade in hand.

"Wait! Rave!" Mist called him over. Rave fell back from the fight.

"What is it!" He replied while holding one of the demons off from getting any closer to her.

"Take me back to the house! There's something I have to give you!" Mist yelled for him.

Rave fended them off and replied, "I don't think now is the time!" He screamed back from being frustrated by the incoming demons.

"Rave, trust me! It will help you in this battle!" That got Rave's attention, he would do anything to keep them both alive, or at the very least her. He ran back as fast as he could and kept a good distance away from the demons. He got to Mist, grabbed her hand, and they both teleported back to the house. Rave began panting and he almost fell to the snow. Mist helped him up and they both walked into the blazing inferno. Mist seemed to have learned something new because Rave was well aware that they would both burn. She held up her hand and a blue barrier formed around them, keeping them safe from the flames. They kept walking and they ended up inside their room. "There!" She pointed inside a chest. Rave never saw it before but she opened it up and there was a blue tinted katana with a demon's crest on the blade. The blade was razor sharp and it had a… nice feeling inside it. "Here, it's yours." She handed it to him and Rave held it up. The blade was also very light and it didn't have a bad length for the blade itself. (The blade itself was 4 feet and 2 inches for those who really want to know.) Mist touched the blade and it shined a purple, blue, and red color. "Let's get out of here… I can't hold this barrier much longer." Rave held her hand and the teleported back to where they were when Rave fought the demons. When they appeared the demons weren't there. However, Rave's vision blurred, his body ached, and his legs couldn't support him. He collapsed straight into the snow, but was still conscious.

"I… can't… move…" Rave barely said to Mist.

"Here, you can have my energy. You were the one that kept me alive so it's only fair to help back." She helped him back up to his feet and she placed her hand on his chest. Rave felt a warm power surge through him. It felt like the opposite of a demon's energy.

"Thanks. I feel a lot better." He kissed her and the demons swarmed around them once more. "With this new blade… and the power I've gained… I WON'T LOSE!" Rave instantaneously appeared in the middle of the demons and went around them so fast that they all flew in the air, continuously getting slashed by the blade he was given. However, Rave didn't notice the archer that was standing on what's left of a building. The demon fired an arrow, heading straight for Mist. She closed her eyes and looked like she was ready to guard herself… she didn't feel the pain… when she opened her eyes… she saw Rave… bleeding from the arrow that was now inside his back.

"Oh my God… Rave!" She got up. He pulled the arrow out of his back. He twitched from the massive amount of pain and held the arrow like a dart. His eyes turned green and he threw the arrow, with the wind backing it up as it hit the demon right between the eyes.

He kept going… fighting for their survival. When he went back charging in, he took the dagger from the demon he killed earlier. He must have killed over 100,000 demon soldiers by now. This battle was dragging on for too long but Rave just had to keep fighting. He figured, if he killed enough, they would become afraid of his power and run. But they just kept coming.

Rave fell back and tried to take a break from the fighting since they stopped coming.

"Rave, are you okay?" Mist said to him. He sat next to her and stared off into space. Seeing all this bloodshed didn't help him. "Rave!" He readied his blade and glanced around. Then he realized she was calling for him.

"I'm sorry… it's just… I'm so used to fighting. Taking a break isn't normal for me." She laughed at him and hugged him.

"Well, if it wasn't for you. I wouldn't be alive." He hugged her back.

"Fighting isn't great… I still feel all that pain from being slashed at; taking the arrow that was going to hit you, and stopping that blade with my bare hand." They both let go and she took his hands to see how they were doing. The hand that stopped the blade looked terrible. It had a huge gash inside it still and he needed medical aid for that. She walked around him and looked at his back. The arrow hole was still there as well. No blood was coming out anymore but it still looked pretty bad. She checked around his arms and noticed the shoulder that was burned. She looks at his face.

"Rave… I still can't believe you're alive. I mean look at you…" He looked at himself and realized how much he's been hit, slashed, pierced, and most of all, bloody.

"Yeah… I need to get cleaned up." They both laughed and they looked around. It looked like a massacre. Bodies laid everywhere, some were cut, some were burned, and some just looked like a mess. "Let's get out of here while we can." Rave said. They both walked towards the main gate. So far, nothing had happened. However, when they got to the gate… they were ambushed. About 10 demons surrounded them. Rave smiled, bowed his head, and in a split second, the assailants had died. Rave fell back a bit and Mist caught him. She helped him regain his balance to be able to walk again and they went on through the gate. Finally, the fighting was over in the village. They kept walking, towards one of the bases that were nearby. Rave didn't have much energy to live on; he was extremely tired from the fighting. It took about an hour of walking, but the base was in sight! "Home free at… last…" Rave mumbled through the exhaustion. The guards noticed the two and they sent medical aid.

They took them to the examination room inside the base. Mist had no worries, only a few burns but that was really it. Rave however, didn't look too great. He had many cuts and bruises, the arrow from the back nearly pierced his heart, his hand looked terrible, it had a gash running through the hand, and it was deep too.

"The arrow wound will take a few months to heal but he will be fine from that. The gash on his hand is going to scar over but he will be fine from that as well. Although, there is still a chance he could die." The doctor said to Mist. Knowing Rave though… He will be as good as new.

"The demon inside him is what kept him alive." Mist thought to herself. All of his friends were still in the infirmary at the main camp. However, he was at a different camp, one that was nearby the village. Rave's eyes were closed and he was resting. Mist stayed and didn't want to leave his side. After about an hour or so, he miraculously woke up. (Most people wouldn't considering what he's been through.)

"M… Mist?" He turned and looked at her.

"Hi… Rave." He smiled and Mist did too. She was glad he was recovering so fast, even if it was the demon inside him doing most of the work. Some of the soldiers came in too.

"Hey look! He's awake everyone!" One of them said as he ran out to tell everyone.

The General of the Army walked in. "Congratulations, Rave." Rave turned his head to look at the general.

"For what?" Rave asked him.

"Remember your reason to fight?" He thought back… and remembered what he said.

"I fight for only one person, and that is the person I love."

The general nodded. "You proved that. Well, assuming this is the person you fended off over 100,000 demons for anyways."

She turned at him. "Yeah, that would be me."

The general looked at her and then back at Rave. "Well, I'm rather amazed Rave. For the fact that you're alive I meant. Most men in this army would fall at facing just 200 alone. You pushed your luck pretty damn far. It's almost like… you're not human." He made a smirk, and pulled out his blade slowly. Mist and Rave's face went in shock.

"What the Hell is going on!" Rave yelled towards the general.

"You're not human. You're a demon. You cannot serve in this army any longer." The general said with intensity.

Mist jumped into the argument. "Even after all the hard work he has done for you!"

The general looked at her. "Yes." He said that with the coldest, straightest face.

"Heh…" Rave closed his eyes, "If you're gonna kill me…" He opened his eyes and they became a dynamic swirl of blue and red, "Then you gotta be fast!" Rave instantaneously got out of bed, (though still not as strong from what he went through) and snatched the general's blade.

"I admire your speed Rave. The fastest thing I've ever seen. But, who do you think taught these soldiers how to fight?" He took off his body armor and he had a muscular build on him, total powerhouse.

Rave struck the blade into the floor and got into a fighting stance. "Get ready general… for the roughest fight you will ever have." His eyes glowed the blue and red, he was in the air, had his fist clenched, and smashed the general right through a wall. Mist took the general's blade and wielded it like a true sword master.

"I wasn't sitting at home all day you know." Mist said towards Rave as she was looking at the general. Rave looks at her for a split second and he saw his own wife… with the general's blade in hand. She used her future-sight ability to its extent, predicting every move the general was going to make before he could even think of what to do. The general got up, ran towards Rave, and smashed him into a wall. Mist attempts a slash at the general but the general takes the hit. The general throws her in a random direction and she hits a wall, but doesn't go through it. He summons the guards over. Every single soldier, every single colonel, every, single, general was just outside.

"Now do you think you are ready, Rave?" The general said to him. Rave just smiled, and Mist was just ready to fight with him.

"Yeah, we're ready." Rave charged in head on first with Mist not too far behind. Mist was pretty fast, with a blade and her running was remarkable. They jumped through the hole Rave made and went straight into the crowd. Mist was off fighting around 5 soldiers and she parried and dodged with little trouble. It was almost as if she didn't have to move very far just to make them miss. Rave tackled one of the soldiers and stole his spear. He spun it around, deflected 10 arrows, and threw the spear like a javelin at one of the soldiers. Mist was just killing them off one by one, not having an issue at all. Rave continued to steal their weapons and used them for his own good, till he found a sturdy sword he liked. Mist's eyes glowed and she had a blue aura coming off her. Rave could feel that power, it didn't feel like a demons, it felt more pure, warm, and more like a savior.

"Could she be-" He was immediately cut off on his thinking process. He ducked, dodging the soldiers spear, and stabbing him with his newfound blade. Mist waved her hand down and a beam of light just annihilates a mass of the soldiers. Rave's eyes got huge, not once has he seen the power of light at that intensity. The soldier's became afraid of her and ran. Soon, the colonel's jumped into the fight.

"Rave! You'll die for being a demon!" One of the colonels screamed. They came like black op ninjas; most of them in the air wearing their black combat suits, flying towards them.

"Rave, duck!" Mist yelled and he did. He turned around and saw an entire building just get sliced in half. He looked back at the battlefield and charged right after the colonels. (There were only about 100 of them) Rave runs in with a blade in hand and he faces off all 100 of them at once. Rave uses his lightning fast speed to cut them all off in an instant. He continued to run on and was immediately ambushed by about 20 colonels. They all came… from the ground. He crossed his arms over his chest and time slowed down. A dark aura surrounded him and he let it all out. Everything around him was obliterated, including the ambush. He fell to the floor and started panting. His vision blurred a bit. Mist saw him and ran back to him. Luckily, she wasn't that far from him. She put his hand on his forehead. A warm feeling came over. She healed him! Rave's eyes changed once again, from blue and red, to an extreme dark purple and shining silver. The purple was surrounding the outer edge of his eyes and the light color surrounded the pupil.

They walked out of the battlefield unseen and found a spot inside the infirmary to hide for a while. It was a dark area and it looked as if they were walking in a tunnel, under the infirmary. They kept walking and Rave wanted to try out his new-found power. He created his own blades out of the power he gained from Mist, one extremely dark katana with a black, purple aura around it and a glaring white katana with an epic shine to its blade.

He kissed Mist since they were still alone for the meantime. "So tell me. What are you?" She looked away and Rave sent away his blades.

"I didn't want to tell you…" Rave's face was expressionless at first, and then he pulled her face towards him. They looked in each others eyes. He smiled and so did Mist.

"Well… tell me now." She wanted to look away but she didn't.

"I'm… a…" She trailed off.

"An angel?" He finished for her. Her face looked surprised.

"You knew?"

"Nah just had a feeling after what the aura you had gave me. It felt warm. And the massive light beam from the sky. That looked more like judgment than anything." He laughed afterward, and she kissed him.

"Well love, you're right. I'm an angel." (Demon marries Angel? That's never happened before…) Mist quickly turned to see a man standing before them and pointed her blade at the man. Then Mist and Rave realized something… that wasn't just anybody… it was…

"Seth?" Rave said.

"Wrong answer." The familiar voice said. He stepped out of the dark. It was Neo. Rave stepped in between them both and faced Neo.

"What are you doing here?" Rave asked him in a dark tone. It was more of a "get out of here now" rather than a question. Neo wore a black cloak and he pulled his hood over his head.

"Follow me. I can get you out of here." He turned around and started walking.

"Why should we. Last time we met we nearly killed each other. What makes you think I can even trust you?"

Neo quickly followed up with a reply. "You want to save the one you love… Correct?" That made Rave shut up. Neo smirked and kept walking. Rave and Mist followed soon after him.

"So who is this guy Rave?" Mist whispered to Rave.

"He's… one of the coalition soldiers. He despises me and I don't like him much either. However, he did save my life." He left out the part on how he nearly killed him when the black hooded men were around.

"So…" She looks at Neo. "He hates you yet he saves your life?" Rave nodded.

"I can hear you both. Don't bother whispering in each others ear." Neo said to them as he kept walking. Rave sighed and kept on walking as well. Mist continued walking by Rave's side.

Neo threw his hood over his head and said, "Keep under cover; the enemies are coming this way." Rave raised his hand and a dark cloak covered the area. Some soldiers walked by, Rave and Neo walked behind all of them and assassinated them with their daggers. The dark cloak dispersed and they kept walking down. After a few minutes of walking, a light was seen at the end of the tunnel.

"Are we finally free?" Rave asked. Mist stopped and Rave turned to look at her. "Hey. You okay?" He asked. Neo looked at both of them as if he knew what was going on. Mist's eyes seemed blank.

Then she came back after a few moments. "Huh? Oh, I'm fine." They looked at her and knew she was lying. However, Rave shrugged and kept walking. Neo looked at Mist, then towards the light and kept walking.

Mist continued to stand there and whispered this to herself. "…I'm sorry… Rave…"

After they got out of the tunnel they saw a snow plain.

"Here's the way out. Now this is when I leave. I have some important... business to do." Neo said to them as he walked off into the plains, disappearing into the blizzard. Mist and Rave were alone again. They have no place left to go… the village was destroyed, the coalition army is against them, and the demons have no intention of letting them join for shelter. Their names were now a bounty.

"Well, I know where we can have a little help." Rave said to her. She looked at him in confusion.

"Remember? My friends are still out there." Rave told her with confidence in his words.

She smiled, "Yeah, you're right." Rave knew where the bases were and headed in that direction. Every so often Rave would use his fire element to keep them warm enough to travel in this blizzard. Then one of the bases was in sight.

"Mist, I want you to stay here. I'm going to go alone so that way I can get my friend's out. You'll know when to help out when the time comes." Mist nodded and lays low to stay away from the blizzard and the guards. Rave is almost like a ghost in this blizzard. You couldn't hear or see anything in it.

The base didn't seem much like a base. It was more like a fortress. The fort had stone walls all around it, perfect. Rave looked around to see what was going on. The fort had 4 watchtowers, one on each corner of the fort. There were a lot of archers in each post. He waited to see how many patrol units there were going around… 13 different units, 4 people per unit. He pulled out his dagger and broke off his original katana he had before mist's blade. Then, he stabbed the walls to climb up higher and higher till he got onto the wall. He quickly got a quick glance everywhere and noticed there was a patrol unit coming this way. The patrol unit stopped and started talking.

"What luck…" Rave whispers to himself as he jumps down onto the fort's ground and hid behind a barrel before the guards saw him. He heard faint footsteps and they kept getting even fainter. Guess that means they were getting farther away. He peeked around the barrel to see if anyone was coming. No one was coming, so, Rave ran to the forts inside and crept around the hall ways. This place felt nearly abandoned. He heard absolutely nothing till he heard someone.

"Hey… do you guys think Rave is dead?" Someone said.

Another voice was heard. "Of course not! He may be a lot of things but he can definitely survive out there!" That sounded like Seth. Rave hurried inside and would you know it, his friends were all standing and looked like the war hasn't even affected them. They looked completely fine.

"Remember me guys?" Rave asked them all. Their eyes shifted to Rave and they readied their weapons. To their surprise of seeing their friend, they lowered their weapons.

"It's Rave!" Duke yelled. Everyone smiled. It felt like a reunion. They noticed how Rave seemed a little bit more mature from their last encounter. They also heard about the battle of their home village, when Rave fought off over 100,000 demon soldiers.

"We thought you were dead after the battle in the village!" Zero said in relief.

"Yeah, if you want the details, go see Mist." Rave said to them. "But we have to leave guys. I'm wanted around the coalition army. If anyone sees me I'm dead… but I would like you guys to-" Rave was cut off by Seth.

"No problem! We'll help out! We are your friends Rave!" He smiles and everyone else besides Rave nodded their heads. Rave also smiled.

"Thanks guys. It means a lot. Now let's break out shall we!" Rave cheered. They also cheered on with him and they readied their weapons for total warfare against the guards. Duke used his new and improved ice element to freeze all the walls to the outside of the fort. Zero and Zax used their elements to break down the icy walls. Seth used his fire element to start up an inferno inside the entire fort. Rave and the gang fought off against the guards. Mist joined the fray by meeting up with them as back up after 20 minutes of fighting. The fort was in flames, chaos was everywhere, and people were panicking, Rave and the gang created a mass murder. The fort was in a state of lock down and the archers pointed their arrows towards them. Duke created an ice wall to deflect and block the arrows. Zero picked up the arrows and a bow to shoot back at the archers. With the wind element, the arrows were a bull's eye every time. With the archers gone, the gang left the fort. However, Rave and Seth shot a bolt of lightning and a pillar of flames in one spot. An explosion occurred and the fort was decimated. There were no survivors. The place was obliterated. Rave and his friends walked towards the main camp to see the general. Rave wrote a treaty to symbolize what they will get for their services. It went on about their services. It also stated that if he fails to sign the treaty and allow Rave to join the army again then another base will be destroyed. If he did sign however, Rave is willing to win battles for him without fail. In return for their services they must gain enough funds to rebuild the village that was destroyed. They walked towards the base and the General of the Army let him in. Rave and the gang walked towards his office.

"Are you ready Rave?" Mist said to him with hope inside those words.

"Yes. Let's get our land back." Rave said with confidence. Seth breaks down the door with a kick and they walk in.

"Was that really necessary Seth?" Zero and Zax asked him at the same time. He shrugs and the general slowly claps for their non-appropriate entry.

"Congratulations, Rave Lavine. You have the guts to kill your own comrades, gain a powerful unit, and come up to me. Very impressive." The General said to Rave. He notices the treaty. "Is that something you want me to see?" He said to Rave. Rave hands him the treaty and the general reads it over carefully… He picks up a pen and signs it. "Nice to have you back in army Arcania, Mr. Lavine. However, you will pay for your treasonous actions once the war is over."

Mist rose up, "That's absurd! He's killed more demon soldiers than everyone in this army! YOU put him in that position to make him fight for himself! He had no choice! You-" Mist was cut off by Rave.

As he hugs her he says, "Mist. That's enough," he turns his head towards the General, "as for you. I'll take any punishment you give me. I will make up for the lives I've destroyed." Mist continues to look in his eyes. Zero, Zax, Seth, and the General himself, were in awe at the amount of justice this man had inside him.

"Your punishment will be in consideration. As for the rest of you, you will not have a punishment. You have all been fooled by this demon; we will count it as an influence." They looked at each other and back at the general.

"If we take part of the punishment, will Rave be guaranteed to not have a death sentence?" Mist said as a spoke's person for all of them.

The general nodded and said, "Yes."

"Then we would like to take part in some of this punishment." She said almost as fast as the general was done speaking. The meeting was considered over and everyone left, but Rave and the general.

"So what? What will you do to me to keep me under watch for being a demon?" Rave said to him.

Then general shakes his head no and said, "There will not be a watch, I know well enough that if that woman watches you, you will do no harm to our army." He said with a bit of confidence.

"Thank you, General of Arcania."

After the conversation between the general and Rave, the gang was back in the battlefield. With Rave, as a well known commander, he saved all of his men and he had great inspiration. No one knew he was a demon besides the high authorities and his friends. However, only the General and his friends knew how much of a heart he had. Mist has first-hand experience on how loyal and trustworthy he really is. The first battle should be said, as it will, now.

"Men, hold the lines! We CANNOT let them past this area!" Rave commanded his men. Mist ran from the front lines and started healing the wounded. (She is an angel after all.) Duke ran behind enemy lines with his task force and destroyed their siege weaponry. (For those who do not know what siege weaponry is, it is catapults, rams, etc.) Seth, Rave, and Zero went straight in. However, the three warriors were surrounded. Seth charged after the largest group of them and barged his way through with his giant two handed sword. Rave and Zero watched his back and killed all the demons that followed through Seth's attack. Explosions were heard in the distance, indicating that Duke has completed his mission. Seth unknowingly barged closer to their base. The three looked at the deathly gate of the base; massive numbers surrounded them, and Rave… laughed.

"Guys, I want you to go in. I'll hold them off, got it?" Rave asked them. They both nodded and Seth busted the entire base into flames. Zero blew open the door for entry and they both went in to destroy the base. Rave however, gathered all of his dark energy and forced out the demon inside. Instead of looking like a human, his body shaped more like a demon but still had a human-ish outlook. (The body parts of a human were still there, they just looked more demonic.) A faint, purple, black aura surrounded him. The demons in front backed up a bit and Rave sliced them all up with the blade Mist gave him from before. Rave healed from his injuries faster and didn't feel much pain at all from any of their attacks. His attacks became faster and stronger. After Rave's attack, he calmed down and transformed into his human form once again. Rave collapses from using so much of his power. Seth and Zero were stuck inside. The demons surrounded them and the base was slowly collapsing. The flames slowly died out. Why do you ask? Seth drained the flames energy and prepared for something massive. Zero transferred his energy into a single point, in the center of his body. The demons watched in wonder as to what they are doing. One demon charged after the two warriors and they let out all their energy with a huge explosion. The fire became a pretty green color and the fire destroyed everything in sight. Rave looked at this spectacular explosion with a blurry vision.

But he miraculously recuperated fast. He got up and noticed the place was still on fire, they were still fighting. Rave notices and runs to a bunch of demon archers. One archer shoots him, it got his leg. He still keeps running with the arrow in his leg. He's around 200 ft from them. Blood poured from his leg. Another archer fires an arrow. It got his chest. He continued running with a burning passion. Yet again, another archer fires another arrow. It hit his chest. Rave however still continues to run with all the arrows inside him. He was getting closer, almost within blades reach. Then he feels two more arrows inside his chest. Blood was pouring from his wounds, yet he continues to run after them. Within an instant when he got in range, he took them all out. He looks behind him and sees another archer. It fires another arrow and it nearly hits Rave. He walks towards it with pain surging through his chest. The archer looks at Rave and fires yet another arrow. Rave catches the arrow. He finds a bow on the ground, puts the arrow in it, and fires it. He misses from the massive pain. He starts pulling out the arrows. The demon archer fires three arrows at once. Rave dodges two but one hits him in his arm. He pulls the arrow out and gathers the rest as fast as he could. He fires five arrows at the demon. It looks at the incoming arrows and gets shot all five times in the head.

"Headshot couldn't have been any better." Afterwards he goes unconscious.

When Rave came to, he was inside yet another infirmary bed. Something was different; he wasn't near a main base though. He was somewhere else… when he looked around he only saw darkness. There was no ground; there was no sky, just black… then he felt something. He felt a very dark, almost overwhelming, energy in that direction. But it felt so much different from a regular demon. Actually, it felt like his own energy. I think Rave is finally going to meet someone he should have met a long time ago. His heartbeat was all he could hear, combined with his footsteps. His eyes didn't shine inside the darkness. Then, something made his entire body churn. He doesn't know what that power was, but it made him scared. That power felt so overwhelming that he fell to the ground. When he stared up into the darkness he saw demonic red eyes. Just straight up red eyes, there was no pupil; there was no white in those eyes, just red. That evil stare felt like someone he knew, from a long time ago. When Rave blinked, he woke up, standing. He saw the empty battlefield, and when he turned, Mist and his friends stood next to him.

"Are you okay?" Mist said to him in a quiet voice.

"No, I'm not, something happened in that battle and I'm actually scared of what is going to happen." Rave said with a lot of worry in his voice.

Zax walked up to him. "Well, we will be here for you through thick and thin. You have the power of earth on your side."

Then Zero walked up, "And wind,"

Then Seth walked up, "And fire!"

Duke walks up as well, "Don't forget the power of ice!"

Then Mist came up, kissed his lips, and said, "And let's not forget the divine love from your angel…"

Rave smiled and kissed back. "Thanks everyone… it means a lot." Mist hugs him and he hugs back. Rave felt a warm and delicate energy inside Mist, another sign of her being an angel. They let go and they went on to the next battle. The battlefield was a forest… and it was nighttime. Rave sent a squadron instead of his entire battalion. His squadron consisted of, Rave, Mist, and Zax. They found a nice spot that wasn't out in the open but it had enough space to make a campfire, yet, kept them out of sight.

"Anyone have any stories?" Rave asked.

Zax answered in almost an instant. "I got a few. Want me to say them?" Rave nodded sure and so did Mist. "Well it was a long time ago, when I was around 7. I was going to see my mom one day, and when I did she was in the middle of cleaning, like a normal day. But when I went outside into the forest I had in the backyard, I saw two women. They were painting. I walked up to them to see what they were drawing-" He pulls out a picture with so much dynamic scenery it actually looked peaceful, a rare sight in warfare. It showed a creek between the two forests, the sun was shining and the creek had an almost realistic gleam in it. It was impossibly skilled with its amazing shading. It looked like someone took out that area and put it in their pocket. "They made this amazing work of art. In fact, they're the one who got me into drawing. I thought about doing abstracts, but instead I preferred people and places. If you want, I can make a picture of you two in any scenery. Cherry blossom scenery is a nice choice if you want my recommendation."

"Wow, that's amazing Zax." Mist said.

"Yeah, who were they?" Rave asked.

"Their names were Himune and Luna." Rave's face turned into shock, and Mist turned towards him.

"Hey, you okay?" She said with a lot of worry. His face turned expressionless, completely blank. He was undergoing a flash back. He saw nothing but darkness just like from before at the battle… then dim, blue flames shot up showing a woman but he never saw her face, let alone anything else, it was just another silhouette.

He heard a very light voice from a woman, "I think… we should name him… Rave."

Then he heard a dark and demonic voice saying, "Fair enough… it is a fitting name… for a prince of all demons." The flashback blurred out and he came to.

"That first name you said… Himune was it? It brings back a memory, a fairly distant one. When I was just born…" He trails off. Mist sits a bit closer to him.

"What happened?" She asked.

"My name is Rave, and I AM the half demon prince of Hell."

Zax and Mist felt a bit of shock, and then Mist held his hand saying. "Well I don't care what you are, if I fell in Love with the prince of Hell, then so be it." He turned to her, and he smiled.

"Thank you… you're one of the only few people who don't care that I am a demon." Rave said to her in a nice calming voice.

"Hey! I don't care you're one either!" Zax said to him.

Rave chuckles and says, "I thank you too Zax." Silence took over for a few hours. Zax just went around finding wood for the fire. Rave sat at the camp to watch over everything, and Mist was sound asleep. She was lying right next to Rave, and Rave was sitting. Zax comes back with an armload of firewood.

"You two doin' okay?" Zax quietly asked Rave. Rave nodded and Zax smiled for the two lovers. "So how do you think your guy's relationship is going so far?" Zax asked.

Rave shrugged but he answered, "Personally, I think our relationship is going great. We don't fight often, and we believe that this relationship will go far." Zax only smiled, and Rave tilted his head in wonder saying, "What?" Zax got out a piece of paper and a pencil. He began drawing the two.

"Rave, what would you like this picture to be? I have some ideas for the position you guys can be in." He made a few sketches of different positions. One, had Rave sitting down, Mist was sitting on his lap, and he had his arms around her. He smiled at seeing that one, but continued to look at some of the others. Another one he saw was Mist and Rave holding each other, and they stared into each others eyes. Rave also liked that one, but once again, continued to look at the rest. The last one out of the three sketches he drew had Mist sitting and Rave was being held by her as he was laying down his head right in her lap. Out of the three choices he chose the first one where Rave was sitting and holding Mist. Zax began drawing with extreme precision and looked like he was already prepared for this. At some point he looked very serious about this drawing. His skill at drawing became astounding; he was drawing so fast and so neatly that it was crazy. Rave couldn't believe his own eyes at the sight of Zax's skill.

Although, Zax spoke to Rave as he was drawing, "Rave, this picture will take some time. So I may take till, tomorrow."

"Alright, but please, take your time if you need to." Rave replied. Zax only smiled. The night grew quiet. Rave could hear Zax drawing, but he also heard something else… footsteps? Rave hurried himself up and said, "We're under attack…" Mist's eyes shot open and Zax quickly put the drawing away and got out his sword. Rave took out his beloved blade and Mist pulled out the general's sword she still forgot to give back. They did everything as quietly as possible. It was still the dead of night, so they had a slight advantage. There were three of them, so the chances of them being found was very unlikely. They sneaked around the dark, deep, forest. A demon walked by, however, the demon did not notice them and kept walking. Although their mission was supposed to eradicate the enemy, Rave had a different plan of action instead of assassinations. Rave asked Zax to create a giant boulder. Then Rave's eyes changed to red. Pressing his hands against the rock, he super heats it. Mist and Zax walk around to see if anything was coming while Rave was executing his plan. Hours pass, and Rave started to feel fatigue in his eyes and his arms. The rock was near molten, but it wasn't there yet. Mist walks back to him and checks how he's doing. Rave had a few minor injuries in his eye sight and couldn't feel his arms entirely but he was fine. Mist attempts to heal Rave and succeeds.

Zax comes back as well and says, "Is the plan ready to be executed?" Zax said to Rave as he was just finished being healed.

Rave shakes his head. "Not yet, give me more time. The plan will begin in about a half hour." Rave goes back to the rock and begins to heat it up again. The rock heated up so much that the rock literally melted. A fire immediately started. Rave and Mist ran back to Zax. "The plan begins now." Rave said to Zax.

"So the plan was to burn down the demons including the forest?" Zax said.

"Yep, that was the plan." Rave said. Within hours, the forest was burning straight to the ground and the demons were demolished, along with the land.

The chaos from the demons within the area was over with. However, in the middle of all the rubble, 5 men stood there. The black hooded men. Rave's anger rose to its peak and he charged right at them with a demonic roar. Instantaneously, only one black hooded man with the red eyes was left standing. He pulled his hood down so you could see his face. It… was Zorax!

"Congratulations Rave, you found me. After all this time, you finally found me. I am the lord of evil, Zorax." He said as he bows.

"H-how!" Rave yelled. Mist stood by and watched all this happen. Zax was gone telling the army that the battle was over. It was a wasteland, filled with burnt trees, and only three people stood there. Rave, Mist, and Zorax. Zorax was almost a copy image of Rave. Zorax had hair that covered one of his eyes. His eyes were that gleaming red color. His hair color was black with blood red streaks. He looked… almost like a vampire, with that pale skin. But his face looked like Rave's. It was an older version of Rave when it came to looks and build. Just with pale skin, different eye color, hairstyle was different, different hair color, and had more of a lord's outlook with the black hood. They looked like they were blood related, however they weren't. He tore off the black hood, it revealed some black armor. He had a long cape. It was black with red symbols. When Rave noticed what they said, it said something like, "Demon… Darkness…" Those were the only two words he could read off from that different language.

"You look… just like Rave…" Mist whispered. Zorax heard that however and raised his head.

"Yes, yes I do. Is that an issue, my dear little angel?" He said with a smirk at the end.

"Go back to Hell you demon." Rave said fiercely.

"First's things first, I have to kill you. You are all that I need to face up against, 'Almighty Darkness'." Zorax said, again, with a smirk. "But first, I want to see your TRUE power of the demon inside you!" Immediately, Neo comes from no where and stabs Mist in the chest, making it a quick death. Rave looks behind him and notices Mist's death… an aura forms around him… two black devil wings spread from him… his hair goes jet black… his body shapes into the true demon inside… the black armor that Seth had seen from before has formed on him… Rave… has awakened at last. "So, this is the power of the true demon." Zorax said. "Thank you, my son. Your plan was right. The death of Mist awakened him." Zorax continued.

Neo just bowed. "It was nothing… father." Rave's aura of black and purple exploded and it spread everywhere. Mist's gift turned into a black katana. Rave looks at Neo, then at Zorax.

"Why did you keep me alive all this time?" Rave said in a demonic voice.

"To gather information, to see how to truly bring out that demon inside you; and it looks like my theory, was correct." Zorax said with a smirk. Rave's anger rose just from hearing that the fact he was an experiment.

"So, all you want is my power?" Rave continued in his dark voice. Zorax bows his head, chuckles, and raises his head to look at Rave.

"Yes, that is exactly it." Then Zorax with incredible speed attacks Rave. He stabs Rave with his blade right in his stomach, and Rave stands there, looking like he didn't feel anything.

"You missed." Rave said to Zorax.

"I know I did, I don't want to end the party right away." Rave grabs Zorax's arm and tears the blade out of his stomach. Then, Rave throws Zorax extremely high, into the air. Zorax looks down at him from the air, and notices, he's gone. He quickly searches around the area while in the air. Rave with his surprising agility, appears behind him and smashes Zorax into the ground. Rave continues the assault by going straight back down to the ground by focusing the energy on his feet to make a platform and pushing off it. He puts his katana in front of him and destroys the area when he impacted Zorax. Dust flew in the air everywhere. After a few minutes two figures jump out of the dust cloud and Rave's eyes turn red. He puts both palms of his hands in front of him and shoots out a powerful, pillar of flames straight ahead of him, the dust cloud dispersed at the flames intensity. Zorax realizes that the flames were coming for him and uses his powerful eyes to send the flames away into a different dimension. Rave's eyes went back to purple.

"How did you-!" Rave yelled out loud.

"My eyes are a bit special. I have the ability to send things straight into oblivion," He readies his blade, "ready for round two?" Zorax says with confidence. Rave charged after him and they clashed their blades at increasingly high speeds. After the sword fight became too fast, Zorax back flipped out of the fight while kicking Rave in the face. Rave falls back a bit and Zorax lands completely fine. Zorax lunges straight after Rave with incredible speeds, lands the hit, slashes at him continuously, and Rave takes all the hits. After so many hits, Rave catches his blade and ends the constant slashes. Rave's wounds start to heal from the pause in the battle.

"So, you can regenerate from your wounds as well… fair enough, I'll just have to kill you now!" Zorax rips his blade out of Rave's hands. Rave readies his blade and they begin their countless slashes upon each other. At one point, Rave makes a horizontal slash. Zorax parries the blade and makes a stab. Rave jumps up and makes a downward, forceful slash at Zorax. He blocks Rave's blade with his own and the swords collide. The impact of the blades were so powerful that they both flew back a distance. Rave lands on his hands and pushes himself up to his feet. Zorax makes a back flip in the air and lands on his feet.

"It seems… we are of equal strength…" Zorax says to Rave.

"It seems we are…" Rave said as he calms down and goes back to his regular form. "I guess this fight will last forever, unless one of us royally messes up huh?" Rave said to him after he's back to normal.

"Ah yes, that is true, but your demon abilities have stopped; now I have the upper advantage. Your human soul couldn't handle all that power for so long. However you can think rationally when in your demon state because of your human mind. This is why… one of us needs to fall. The Demon King Lucifer needs to die, and the one to do that, is one of us. I started this war because you are something more than just a half demon. You are the half demon prince. You can control all the demon energy with your human capabilities. You would be a great leader, but at the cost of the human mind you cannot unleash the true demon for so long. If I win, I can unleash our energy upon 'Almighty Darkness'. Now do you see why? Why one of us has to win this battle and take the other one's power? The demon king MUST die! And I WILL be the one to do it!" Zorax stated to Rave.

"Then let's keep fighting! Like you said, only ONE of us can leave this battle!" Rave replied as they both charged straight for each other. Their speed was so epic that they were already making clashes as they were just starting. After the clashes Rave created a dark realm where there were no obstacles, only darkness. "I figured this would give us a better setting." Rave said. Zorax only smiled and charged against Rave with many quick, multiple slashes. Rave parries some of the attacks and strikes back as well, a true sword fight. Rave ends the swordplay by making a roundhouse kick to Zorax's chest. Zorax catches the kick and throws his leg upward, making Rave do a back flip. Rave uses this attempt to throw him off to his advantage, since Rave was in the middle of doing a back flip; Rave uses his other leg to kick Zorax in the face. Zorax falters back and swings his sword horizontally, cutting Rave's leg. Zorax readies himself to make another attack, Rave lands and kneels down from the pain. Zorax looks at him.

"Rave, you put up a good fight, but its over, I win." Zorax said to him as he pointed his blade at Rave's chest. However, Rave unleashes the true demon inside once more and knocks Zorax's blade out of his hands. Rave then makes a 12-slash combo on him and as the final hit he stabs Zorax. However, he dodges the final hit. Rave misses and hits the ground. Zorax does a back flip and escapes. His eyes glow red. The dimension Rave created was destroyed. Just as Rave was getting out Zorax jump kicks him an extreme distance. Rave skids across the ground continuously. Something stops him though, it was Zero!

"I knew you would need help." Zero said to Rave. They get back into their stances. Zorax looks at both of them.

"Top tier fighters of the army eh? This'll be fun." Zorax says happily. He charges after both of them. Zero and Rave combine their teamwork skills in the fight. Zorax falls back and he regains his stance. "Guess I shouldn't be joking around." He says to them. Rave runs straight at him. Zero jumps over Rave and creates a wind slash. Zorax jumps out of the way and Rave attacks him in the air. They make continuous hits on each other. Blood rained down from their slashes. Rave ends the midair swordplay by a powerhouse kick straight to the ground. Zorax collides into the ground and creates a crater. He jumps out and Zero comes charging at him with blinding speed. He makes a huge hit. Zorax however guards his attack and amazingly stops Zero. Then the backlash of Zero's wind power backed him up. The power was too overwhelming for Zorax and Zero broke his guard. Zorax took a major stab to the chest; it amazingly missed all of his internal organs. Zorax flies back an extreme distance and Rave makes a back flip kick and shoots Zorax up in the air. Zero flies towards Zorax with amazing speed and attempts to kick him. Zorax looks at Zero with his glowing red eyes. Rave catches on to what's about to happen and goes even faster than Zero and tackles him out of the way. The ground in his vision just becomes decimated. They all get back to the ground and get into their stances. They charge after each other once again. Zorax took them both on at once. He was a skillful sword fighting demon. He transforms into his demon form and becomes stronger, faster, and had more of a defense. Rave and Zero both make a stab in Zorax's chest. He looks at them and knocks them back with an explosive amount of energy. They fly back an amazing distance and they run back to each other. They run back after him and begin another assault. All of their blades were amazingly fast! Though no one got slashed, they all possessed a great amount of skill. Zorax kicks Rave back an incredible distance and snatches Zero. He had his hand around Zero's neck. Noticing that Zero only had a little longer to live, he charges back full speed. Zero throws his blade towards Rave. He grabs the incoming blade and heads straight for Zorax. He uses both blades and makes so many slashes that you couldn't even tell which blade was actually hitting him. In pain, Zorax lets go of Zero and transforms the blade he had before into a huge two handed sword. They both keep dodging Zorax's attacks, knowing that it would only take one hit for it to be fatal. Rave and Zero fall back. Zorax charges at them with amazing speed and makes a horizontal slash. Rave hurries and gives Zero back his katana. They both put their blades up as a last stand defense. They both even used their elements to slow him down as he was coming. The final hit came! When all their powers collided, they explode from the massive amount of energy. They all fly back in different places. Rave lands in a pile of dead trees, Zero flies into a mountain in the distance, and Zorax makes a crater and transforms back. Rave and Zorax however, get back up and charge after each other. They begin an epic speed of swordplay. Then Rave stops Zorax's katana with his hand and stabs Zorax in his chest, piercing his heart.

"No, I think you're the one to fall." Rave said to Zorax. He rips the blade out of Zorax and pushes him down to the ground. He instantaneously grabs Zorax's blade and comes back. "This, is the end," Rave states in a dark, demonic voice. "As I proclaimed, your punishment for killing an angel, is death." Rave makes as a final speech. Rave lunges Zorax's blade straight for him, and stabs him, right in the chest. Blood spread everywhere on the ground on Zorax's lifeless body. A black and red energy streams inside Rave. His aura gets bigger from the power he gains from Zorax. "You said you were going to be the one to win… and you said you wanted to see my true demon inside, you saw it, and look what happened to you." Rave goes back to his human form. The energy felt so dark, it sent chills down his spine. But he continued to take it all in. It all felt so unnatural. This dark power had a lot of energy. Rave was surprised he even won. When the energy stopped flowing inside him, he tested his abilities. He created his own katana out of thin air. He puts out his hand and shoots out massive beams of black energy. Rave also creates some obstacles and he uses his newer agility to scale every obstacle. Zorax's power merged with Rave's and created Rave's own, new power. He was stronger, faster, and had a bigger hold on what Zorax wanted. Zorax wanted the demon king destroyed. Zorax also wanted to become the new king. Then Rave realizes he killed Neo's father. He was bound to get revenge on him for what Rave has done.

After thinking this all through, he was where he was before. He sees the wasteland, and Mist's dead body. Tears rolled down his face, realizing that in the end, he fought for only one thing, and he failed at protecting the thing he cared for most. He takes her body, the sword she had, and carries her back to the main camp.

Zero however, got out of the mountain and lost his memory of fighting Zorax, he wondered where he was and heads back to the main camp. He arrived faster than Rave did.

When he arrived, the General of the Army came to him.

"The war was over, the demons disappeared. What happened out there?" Rave just looks at him with a sad expression.

"It was Zorax, he…" He trails off, rethinks his words, and starts again. "I killed off Zorax. There was a casualty in the fight… Neo also betrayed me in the end, he killed Mist. This is your blade sir," He holds Mist with one arm and pulls out the blade, the General takes it. "In all, the demons are gone because I killed their leader…" He holds Mist with both his arms again. The general looks at his sword, then back at Rave.

"Rave, you are better than anyone in this army, even me. This sword is dedicated to Mist Lavine, if it wasn't for her, we wouldn't have you in this army, and we may have lost this war. The contract has been validated. Your village will be reborn, and it will become a popular village as well with the Hero of the land there. We will create a new land under the banner of Arcania. Would you like to be a leader among men?" The general questioned.

"No, I do not want to be a leader. I have business to do, and the punishment?" Rave replied. The general looked at him with wonder.

"There won't be a punishment. If I punished the Hero among men, how would that look on me?" he says to Rave, trying to cheer him up. Just then, his friends show up to greet Rave.

"Rave he's ali-" Seth said out loud, but then notices Mist, lying lifeless in his arms. "Oh my God… dude… I'm wondering if you're gonna be okay with that…" Seth continued afterward.

"Yeah, looks like Zorax was tough, he got Mist." Zero said without any tact. Duke remained silent.

"Well, I finished the picture," Zax said to Rave. "I wish I could help more. You have a terrible loss in your hands. By the way, how was fighting Zorax?" Zax continued.

"Zorax was really strong, and he made this entire war go just so he could take on me. He was the black hooded man with the gleaming red eyes. The one Seth shook his hands with. He looked like me, but a little older, different hairstyle and color, and a different eye color. Other than that he was me, creepy right? However, our fighting styles were different. I had to use everything I could just to win…" They all nodded. "But he wanted to see my power; he wanted to take on 'Almighty Darkness', who is that anyways?"

Silence rose over and after a while Duke speaks, "'Almighty Darkness' is the 'Morning Fallen Star'. If you look in the holy bible, he is known as 'Lucifer', the king of Hell."

Rave looks at Duke. "So he wanted to kill my father?" Duke nods yes. "Well… I guess if I wanted to free the world of all that evil, I guess I should become king. That way, I can do unimaginable stuff. Like… resurrection." He looks at Mist, tears stream down his face again. Everyone walks away to give him time to be alone. "Damn it Rave… Why didn't you stop him…?" Rave said to himself through all the crying. A figure looks at Rave.

"You miss her, don't you?" It was Mist's mother.

"More than anything else in the world." He says solemnly.

"Well… its okay, Rave you deserve to cry. Let it all out, there's nothing to hold back. Showing your tears shows that you just love her more than anything." She says wisely. Rave places her down on the ground; he kneels, and did exactly what his mother-in-law said. He let it all out, tears just flowing from his face. Everything else just didn't matter. He just continued to cry. Mist's mother stood next to him. She didn't cry. Rave looks back up to her.

"Why aren't you crying mom?" He tells her through the tears.

"Because I may love her too, but I see that you would do anything to have her back in your arms." She still has a sad face but continues to stand next to Rave.

"I… I love her so much… why did she have to go…?"

"The Lord needed her. She was called up to the heavens."

"Fuck the Heavens… God is no friend of mine… rather; He is my father's enemy."

"But he doesn't have to be your enemy."

"Why not? I'm a half demon, he's Jesus. We were meant to destroy each other…"

"But you are human too, God created you as well. Rave, you are the son of the Devil, and a creation of God." Rave looks at her.

"Then I will surpass my creators. And I will bring my loved one back! They took her away from me, now, they will pay."

Part 3

Rave's Life: Crossroads of Destiny

This is right after Rave kills Zorax and comes back to the village. Mist's memorial was created in honor of her amazing courage. The monument had two swords crossed in front of the grave. One was the general's blade. The other was Rave's blade that Mist gave him long ago. The monument itself was the picture of an angel. It was pretty big, considering it was the hero's wife. Rave stands here with a rather expressionless face. It looked as if he felt no pain, no sadness, nothing.

"Mist… I'll bring you back… you can count on that." He speaks to himself softly. His friends come by to check up on him.

"Hey, you doin' any better Rave?" Zax says to him. Zax officially lives inside the village, after the war he moved to the village since his perished inside the Great War. Although, no one really important to him was there in the village that was burned.

"Yeah, I'm doing better, thanks for caring." He replied as if nothing was wrong. Zero comes as well with his grandma.

"We heard Rave was here, is he crying?" Zero said abruptly, as if he is trying to joke around.

"Shush! That's very disrespectful to your friend!" She said to him.

"Demons don't cry," Rave said with a lot of seriousness in his voice as he turns his head towards Zero. "And don't even try to joke around with me. Has anyone important ever-"

"Stop that now!" Zero's grandma interrupted. The two grown men look down in pity, knowing that they were just fighting over basically nothing. Seth and Duke run up to the group.

"Hey who's fightin'! You forgot me!" Seth yelled with exhilaration and a lot of joy inside his voice.

"No one's going to fight Seth… get it in your head…" Duke, his younger brother said to him. Zero and Rave look at Seth and they laugh.

"You sure know how to liven things up huh Seth?" Rave said to him.

"Well, that's Seth for you." Zero said to him.

Zax jumps into the conversation, "So Rave! What are you going to do now?"

Rave pauses, and then gives a straight answer. "I'm going to go see the world. For more reasons than just sightseeing."

Most of them said, "Cool!" While the others said "Sweet!"

And Zero's Grandma said "Good luck to you in your journey." Rave walks off into his house, grabs his long, black overcoat, his katana, and leaves the house. He waves goodbye to everyone and they watch him walk off into the horizon.

Three days have passed, Rave finds himself inside a forest, lost, although, it was daytime.

"Maybe I should have brought a map while I was home…" He says to himself. The bushes rustle, and he quickly looks into that direction. A little bunny hops out and notices him. It looks at Rave and doesn't even wince in fear. Rave walks up to it and pets it. The bunny snuggles up to his hand. After a few minutes the bunny leaves and Rave continues to walk further into the forest.

Minutes turn to hours, and it becomes night. Rave finds a nice open area outside of the forest and tries to sleep in the grassy plains. A breeze flows, Rave's senses go off, and he gets up. To only notice a black fox, with a gleam in its eyes.

"Hello there… fox… thing." Rave says to it.

"I'm known as the Midnight Fox, I'm speaking to you telepathically. I appear only in the night to seek others. You however piqued my interest. Who are you, and what are you?"

Rave stands up in shock. "I've never heard a fox talk before. But my name is Rave Lavine. I'm the half demon prince of the demon world."

The fox stares into his eyes. "So, you are the well known hero who lost a loved one in the war. I believe I can help you, although you will need to prove yourself first." Rave tilts his head in confusion and a group of shadowy figures shaped like warriors, attack Rave. He does a 360 degree kick and knocks three of them to the ground. Rave then uses his sword case and beats the last one standing down. He unsheathes his blade, moves at a quick speed, and stabs them all in the chest. Almost seeming like he did it all at the same time.

"Some test, next time send something harder." The fox stares at him with no expression.

"You are 'him'. Fine, I will tell you what you can do. There will be a person inside a village. She is unknown to most but she can change lives. Her name-" The fox stops, and disappears. The sun shines.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Rave says to himself. Rave continues on with his journey and finds a small village. It was smaller than the village he lived in and there were less people. Though, one person did stand out. Could it be her, the one the fox said that would change his life?

He walks up to the woman. "Hey, can we talk for a moment?" The woman turns around and looks at Rave.

"No I can't- Wait a minute! You're Rave!" The woman yells with excitement. A man looks out a window.

"It has to be, look at the shining purple hair." He says. A crowd starts to form around him, yelling to just see a glimpse of Rave.

"EVERYONE CALM DOWN!" Rave yells with a demonic voice. The crowd goes silent and he sighs.

"Thank you. Clearly I came to the wrong village, but I do need supplies. Anyone know where the general store is?" Rave asks politely. The entire crowd points in one direction. "Thank you everyone, nice to know this is a good village. You all get thumbs up!" Rave says raising his hand with one thumb up and a big smile. The crowd cheers and he laughs. He goes inside the store, buys some supplies, waves goodbye to everyone, and leaves the village again.

Nightfall, but no sign of the fox from the nights he has seen him before. "Come out; come out, where ever you are…" Rave says like a creeper. More shadow figures come out. They all had blades with some skill with them. There were five and they all charged at once. Rave charges into them and gets stabbed 5 times in the chest. Rave looks at them, continues to walk through with pain surging, and slices all of their heads off with one fatal attack. Their bodies disperse and the blades inside him go away. Blood seeped from his wounds. He gets his bag, pulls out some medicine inside a bottle, and pours it onto the wound. It stings but not so much that Rave even winces in pain.

The fox comes out of the dark and onto a branch in a nearby tree. "Hey, over here, oh, reckless one."

Rave looks at the fox. "Shut up, I took them down." The fox narrows its eyes and hops down the tree next to Rave.

"I'm sorry about last night; I didn't get to finish my 'advice'." The fox says to him.

"It's fine; you're the Midnight Fox after all; seems you live up to your name."

The fox nods, "I sure do, now where was I… oh… right. Her name is Serenity. She has black long hair, a black, slim dress most of the time, emerald green eyes, and a dark feeling that she tends to give off." The fox finishes.

"So, it's a 'she' huh, and alright got it. Where do I find her?" Rave says to the fox as fast as possible, while making sense.

"In a village far from here, month's worth of traveling. She in a village called Ikiburan. It's covered by forests which are always dark. Most people die in there. You will have to fight your way to the village, oh, by the way… the people there despise you. They believed that a demon like you should have been executed among the rest. Your best bet is to say you were summoned by the Midnight Fox. The village knows me almost too well. To say the least, I can guide you there. First, head east, that's where you need to go for now." The fox finishes its speech.

"Okay, got it. Now what are you? That is what I want to know."

The fox looks down and seemingly smiles, "That's for another night my friend…" It disappears into the darkness.

Rave sighs, "I guess I'll never find out what it is…" He lays down against a nearby tree, pulls out the picture Zax drew. Rave was sitting down with his arms around Mist, and she was sitting on his lap. They looked so happy.

A dark, demonic voice comes from no where, "Do you miss her, son?" Rave looks straight ahead.

"Who are you! What do you want from me!" He yells out loud.

"Don't you recognize your own dad?" A dark figure forms out of the shadows of the night, and those red eyes he saw before are there again.

"D-dad? I don't have one!" He yells at the dark figure.

"Well, that's a lie. That's because I stand right before your eyes. Now tell me, don't you want to know want happened to your mother…?" The figure said in a dark tone. That got Rave's attention.

"Tell me, now. What happened to her?" Rave commanded.

"Don't talk like that to your father I will get there… if you must know, I killed her. Knowing this probably won't help you much unless you know where I am yes?" Rave's anger rose.

"You mean that you screwed up my life!" He snapped back fiercely.

The dark figure stands there, "Yes, I did, and if you must know who I am besides 'father' or 'Almighty Darkness', my name is inside the holy bible. I am also known as the 'Fallen Morning Star'. Good luck finding me, or even knowing who I am." The figure laughs and disperses. Another thing to add onto Rave's list; First, he had to find some lady named Serenity. Now, he has to find out the man who killed his mother. Rave lies back down next to the tree again, and continues to stay awake till morning comes. Rave fell asleep, miraculously. A dream appeared in his head. He saw a mirror, He looked inside the mirror and he saw Mist. She was beautiful, but not real. He put his hand on the mirror and she put her hand on his. He felt her touch, and then she grabbed his hand and pulled him into the mirror! Swirling darkness surrounded the area. Mist disappeared inside the darkness and that same dark figure from last night appeared in front of her.

"You are worthy to fight. HOWEVER, YOU ARE UNWORTHY TO HAVE HER BACK!" He yelled. Rave flies back a distance from the immense power the figure emitted.

Rave wakes up and notices its day time. His breathing staggers a little and he breathes hard to catch his breath from the terrible nightmare. He gets up, brushes off the dirt on him, grabs his famous long coat, and continues walking east. Soon afterward he meets up with another person.

"Hey you, yeah, you!" He yelled to the other person. The person looks over and waves. It was a girl, about the age of 10. She walks up to him.

"Hello mister, how are you?" She asks. He smiles, she looked like she was going to have a great life… she looked healthy.

"I'm great, yourself?"

"I'm doing okay, but I'm lost… can you help me find a nearby village?"

"Sure, just give me a sec, and hold my hand." She holds his hand and he closes his eyes. He senses a good amount of human energy somewhere east. Just the direction Rave was looking for. He opens his eyes and teleports to that village. The village was abundant with life. There were a lot of people living here.

"Is here a good village?" He asks,

"It's perfect! Thanks!" She runs off and Rave smiles brightly. He continues to walk east and out of the village, no show for the villagers today. He goes into a plain with many hills and grass, not too many trees. More shadowy figures come out of the ground, it was considered night. The horizon was painted red, and the figures bring out their blades. Rave dodges all of their moves like an acrobat.

"Come on, you have to do better than that." A figure with a spear gets Rave in his side. Rave does absolutely nothing and pulls the spear out. He uses it as a weapon of his own. He twirls it around and defeats them all in one move. "Again, no issue… you guys need to learn to not mess with the prince of demons." Midnight Fox appears out of the ground.

"You tend to kill things the easy way don't you?" The fox asks.

"Sorry, I don't feel like showing off my power to the likes of a mythical being trying to kill me every night." The fox didn't talk after that. "Now tell me, what the hell are you?" The fox continued to not speak. Then after 20 minutes of silence, it spoke.

"I am a figure created by the Devil and God. I know what they told me to do. The figures were created to continuously test you. We cannot have you rest; we are trying to train you. Every day that passes you make a decision to no longer fight. I am trying to prevent that decision. You may face up to something almost impossibly strong." The fox ended with what seemed like a taunt to drag him into fighting.

"So 'They' sent you, and they want me to prepare for something unimaginably powerful?"

The fox nods, "Yes that is exactly it. Do not worry, I will guide you the way to prevent you from dying so you can face your destiny." Rave ponders in thought. What exactly is he going to face? Guess there is only one way to find out…

"Fine, I'll do it, if it brings Mist back." He answered.

"You'll be able to do more than that." The fox added, then disperses. Rave continues to walk east, towards what may be a great answer to all these questions he has. The dead of night approaches, Rave sleeps next to a tree, and another journey to find his answers awaits him.

One month of traveling passes. Rave finally gets to the edge of the dark forest. He takes one step into the forest and he feels a great amount of strength. This power he felt seemed natural, an area made for a demon? He continues walking, hoping to see the fox.

"Come out, you promised me that you will show the way." The fox jumps from a tree down to the ground.

"I know I did, don't worry about what will happen to you. You'll be fine here, don't you feel it? The strength that was bestowed upon you was remnants of the demons that died here. Now follow me, I will lead you to the village." Rave follows the fox and notices some great creatures. Rave turns away and continues walking with the fox. The village gets in sight. When they walk in, Raves mind was blown away. The village was amazing! It was almost as big as Rave's home village. Ikiburan had a nice military… the guards surrounded Rave in seconds of him stepping in.

"I was sent by the Midnight Fox. Actually, he sits here before you." Rave points to the fox. The guards still stand around them, armed. "I do not mean any harm; I am here to see a woman named Serenity." More guards come… there seemed to be at least 200.

"Stand down, or he will resort to force. This here is-" The fox was interrupted by a guard. "We know exactly who you are, Rave Lavine, 'Hero' of the land. We aren't afraid to die by you. Just get out of here, you demon."

Rave looked down, pauses, then looks back up and speaks. "I am here to bring back a fallen loved one in the war. If you won't move, I won't hesitate over a single life. God isn't your savior this time." Some guards ran in fear. Rave created an aura of darkness around him. More of the guards ran. A black horn shot out of the right side of his head. Even more guards ran. Two black wings spread. All but one guard ran. "Leave now." Rave said in a dark demonic voice. The guard turned tail, tripped, got back up, and ran as fast as he could. Rave turns back to his human form and continues to walk in the direction of the fox. They go inside a house. "Is Serenity home?" Rave asks politely. A woman comes up, she had black hair, emerald green eyes, a black dress, and she sent chills down Rave's spine.

"That would be me… you must be Mr. Lavine. You're… more handsome than I imagined, you sure you're a demon?" Rave unlocks a tad of his power, enough to send chills down her spine as well.

"No flirting, I just want answers." Rave said to her.

"Fine, fine, I won't do my act on you demon boy." Rave's expression looked annoyed, but they sit down in some chairs and a table in between them.

"This fox said you can help me. What can I do to bring Mist back from the dead?" Serenity pauses then speaks after thinking it over.

"Aren't you the prince of demons?" Rave nodded. "Simple, kill Lucifer, become the demon king, bring her back with your power, and do what you want with that power."

Rave felt stunned, then asked. "Wait, who's Lucifer?" She laughs, "You don't even know your own father!" She continues laughing. Rave's face sunk. He has to kill 'Almighty Darkness'! Is that even possible!

"How can I even come close to killing him!" Rave yells.

"You've taken the power from Zorax, which means you've gained a substantial amount of power, enough to take on your father," Rave got up from his chair and looked outside. He was thinking on if he really could do that, slay his own father. "I know it's a big burden."

Rave looks at her, "No its not, I just don't know if I'll win that's all. I could care less if he's dead." Now she was shocked; a boy who could care less about his father?

"Do you have any feelings at all?" She asks.

He nods no and says, "My feelings shut down sometimes. Don't think it's your fault. By the way, I don't mind the flirting; just don't want to start ANOTHER life." She laughed a little and kissed his cheek.

"Yeah, well you're a good looking man. Besides, you'll have to make a choice at one point with me."

He looked at her, and had the look that said, "What are you implying?" She looked at him and noticed that he really didn't appreciate that much. He still loves Mist; he needs to keep that drive.

"Anyhow, I can show you the way to get to where you need to go." She said to him.

He looked at her, pauses, and says, "Fine, You can come along." She smiles and they walk out of the village with their things to go. They walk back to Rave's village and his friends run up to him.

"Hey Ra- heyyyy, who's the new girlfriend?" Seth said. Rave smacks his own forehead.

Serenity wraps her arms around him and says, "Yes, because we are totally dating."

Seth smiles wide, "Nice catch Rave, didn't know you had it in ya' to start back up again."

Rave bursts out yelling, "Me and her are NOT dating!" Serenity lets go of him, Seth no longer smiles, Zero laughs, Duke runs off and sits up in a nearby tree, Zax laughs with Zero, and he hugs Serenity for sounding like he doesn't like her at all. "Sorry about that, I like you, but more as a friend."

Serenity hugs back and says, "It's not a problem."

Minutes go by, and Zero whispers to Seth, "Good call on them dating…" Seth makes a small laugh and Rave notices how long he's been hugging Serenity. He lets go of her and she lets go of him. Rave begins to transform and he looks like he was 18 again (even though he's around 21).

"Damn Rave, you can fake your age…" Zero points out to him.

Rave laughs and says, "Yeah I just tried it and since I'm a demon apparently transforming is easier than I thought. I think it's because I killed off Zorax." Zero nodded. Out of the ordinary, Neo walks up. He looked exactly like he did in the war, just cleaned up and looked like a normal guy.

"Rave."

"Neo." Tension built up fast between them. Serenity walks in between them.

"Both of you stop. You have no reason to fight for now, not until later." Neo walks off with his energy flowing from him, showing his anger towards Rave and him killing Neo's father. Rave feels that energy, he felt light, and he felt the dark of the anger.

"What do you mean, until later?" Rave asked.

She didn't speak at first, and then said, "You'll find out later." Rave went to Mist's memorial. Serenity followed him there unseen. Rave kneels next to her grave.

"Thank you for everything. I will bring you back soon." He says to himself quietly. Serenity looks at him and has a sad expression on her face. She didn't realize how much he really cared for his loved one. She notices one tear fall.

"So demons do cry…" She said in a quiet voice. Rave hears that however and snaps towards the voice, enraged.

"Who said that!" He yelled. She walks out calmly, waves, and walks up to him. He calms down a bit realizing it was only her. "Why are you here…?" He said in a dark tone. Sweat ran down her face.

"I wanted to see what you were up to." She said quietly. His anger lowers and he sighs.

"You will not speak of me crying to anyone." He said in a calmer tone. She nods and walks away. He walks after her, hoping that he didn't hurt her feelings for scolding at her. He grabs her shoulder; she stops walking and turns around. Tears were running down her face.

"Why are you crying…? Was it because I yelled at you?" Rave stated. She runs into him wrapping her arms around him.

"No, just the opposite; I feel so sorry for you that I am crying. What in the Hell have you seen…" He hugs her back.

"Trust me; you don't want to know… So, is this the true side of you?" She turns her head away. "Well, whatever, it's good you're opening up to me but, try not to fall for me." She lets go of him, wipes her tears, and smiles.

"Fine, whatever you say 'Half Demon'." They got their things ready to go. However, Serenity wants to tell everyone something,

"Everyone in the town, I want you all to gather here!" They were at Mist's memorial. Everyone in the village came to see what's going on. "I want you all to thank this man who stands before you." She points at one man, who was on top of Mist's memorial. He was on the angel's forehead; he wore that familiar black long coat. An aura showed, it was black and purple, but the aura was rather transparent. The people were scared; they had no idea who this man was. "Everyone, this is the man who saved all of your lives." It was Rave.

"Oh my God! What is that!" A man said in the crowd.

"I want you all to see me for who I am. I am Rave. Only a few of you know this, I, am a half demon. To make myself seem unworthy of you all, I am the prince of Hell."

A woman yelled, "You can't be! You're an angel! Not a demon! You've saved us all!"

Rave sighs and says, "My human heart told me to save you all. My demon capabilities made it possible. I am sorry that the savior of everyone… is nothing more than a demon." Rave waits for the crowd to scream and run away. The crowd actually stayed and waited for something.

The General of the Army came and says, "Rave, why did you show your demon existence?" Rave looks down at him.

"Do you speak for the people of this village?" He asks. The general looks up to him.

"No, I speak for everyone in the world." Rave looks away from everything, towards the sky.

"Then tell everyone I do not deserve to be a Hero, I am a demon of utter darkness I can please no one. I couldn't even save a life that died next to me."

The general looks at Rave, "Rave! You are better than any man on this Earth! If anything at all, you deserve to be a Hero. Mist is proud of you, I'm proud of you, EVERYONE IN THE WORLD IS PROUD OF YOU!" Rave's face stares back down at the people. "Now get down from there! You look really silly up there." The general said. Rave laughs and gets down. Everyone crowds around Rave.

"Rave, you're still that kid I met in school." A woman said.

"Yeah! He helped clean my yard!" An old man said.

"Mist didn't care that you were a demon. So, neither will I." Zero said to him.

"We won't either." Zax spoke for everyone in the village.

"Why did you want to show yourself Rave?" The general said.

"I wanted everyone to know the truth before I leave the village. I may not be coming back…" Rave spoke solemnly. Everyone grew silent.

"But don't worry; I will take care of him." Serenity spoke happily and with tons of will. Everyone looked happy, they were happy that Rave actually made something out of his life. Everyone waves good bye and Rave and Serenity leaves to travel, wherever she says to go.

"Where are we going anyways?" Rave asks.

"We are going to where most people are even forbidden to go to." That didn't answer Rave's question so he asks again, he gets a reply. "We are going, to the tower of Rebirth, but first! We have to find a different tower to fight your father." She states, like she's trying to sound smart.

"And which tower is that?" He asks politely.

"The Tower of Babel, it co-exists in both the human world and the demon world. Powerful demons can summon it, you could, but you wouldn't feel ready to fight him."

Rave sighs, "More traveling… but it's already been a year; I need to fight him soon before something goes wrong."

Serenity gives him a cold-as-ice glare. "Do you want to die when you fight him? I didn't think so. But I have a way to get the tower here without using your power; we waited a year to help you train. Rave's interest peaked.

"How do we summon it then!" He yells.

"We need a ritual, demonic royal blood, and something you may not like in the end," Rave again kept listening, "You have to destroy a clone of yourself, he will be made of darkness."

Rave bursts out yelling, "Bout time I get a great challenge!" He smiles and seems very eager for battle. She giggles and gets a knife.

"So how do we do this? We need blood for the ritual right?" He says eagerly.

She nods and says, "Yes, but I need you to create a summoning circle out of darkness." He tilts his head, then after a bit of thinking he figures out what to do. He places his hands on the ground and begins spreading the dark energy everywhere into one big circle. Serenity's eyes widen at the sight of how big of the circle he created. The bigger the circle, the higher chance of the summon working.

"Now hand me the knife and I just need to spread some blood everywhere as an offering right?"

"Correct." She hands him the knife and he slices open his hand, the same hand that was scarred from the Great War. Blood seeped out; the blood reacts to the circle by shining an extremely dark blue and red color.

"Your plea has been answered. I will come." A dark voice said from the circle. A giant tower comes from the ground, it seemed impossibly high. So high, it pierced the clouds. Rave's face was in amazement and he said,

"We have to climb THAT!"

Serenity looked at him. "At the door we have to face you. Or rather, a clone of yourself." Rave didn't even realize the doors. They looked more like gates. The tower itself looked old, and ragged, like ancient times almost. The windows were just holes in the tower.

Rave walks up to the doors alone, "Serenity, you've done enough for me, I don't want to lose another person that I hold close." Serenity blushes very lightly, and Rave opens the giant gates. Inside was a giant open space, like it was made for the challenger. Rave's shadow forms from the ground and rises up. Its purple eyes pierce into Rave's mind.

"So you're my challenge of the morning, sweet. Hold nothing back!" They charge after each other and they collide with their fists. "Amazing, same strength and idea of fighting style." They unsheathed their blades and continued to parry each others moves. Epically, quick swordplay continued. Then Rave did a roundhouse kick to the figures face, unfortunately, so did the figure. They kicked each other in the face and they both flew back onto a wall. They both caught themselves on the wall and ran up it. Once they felt high enough they jumped from the wall, straight at each other. They both made a kick and their feet collided, then the other foot. Their feet pressed on each other so that they continued to run in the air, using each other as a wall with their feet. They kept going till they hit the ceiling. They stabbed their blades in the ceiling so that they stood on the ceiling for a while. A pause in the battle commenced. Rave needed to find a weak point, but they were exactly the same! Only one thing left to do then, Rave transformed into the dark demon inside him. They went straight for each other again, but Rave this time had an advantage of speed, power, and defense. Rave attacked so fast that he was attacking on all sides of the figure. The figure took many hits; however, Rave could only stay in his demon form for a short period of time. He transformed back to his human state and pressed on the attack. The figure was overwhelmed; it couldn't do anything at all. Rave gets behind the figure, grabs its arms, puts his foot on its back, and tears out the figure's arms. The figure lay dead… Nothing happened. Rave looks around the inside and notices some stairs. He goes up the stairs extremely carefully, being cautious of every move he makes.

The stairs seemed endless; he has been climbing them for what seemed like hours. Rave looks outside, and its night! His stomach grumbles and he hears footsteps. He didn't have the energy to fight something else… The figurine walks up. It was Serenity and she brought a bag.

"I figured a warrior might want to eat." Serenity said with a smile. Rave laughs and sits on the steps. She sits next to him and opens the bag. There was a steak, some chicken, water, a sandwich, but most of all some cookies. Rave reaches for the cookie and Serenity smacks his hand. "No cookies until you eat." Rave's face grows a tad sad for a second, and then he goes for the sandwich. She smacks his hand again. "That's my lunch." Rave's face becomes annoyed, and then reaches for the chicken. He gets the chicken without a smack and starts eating.

After they were done eating Rave looks at the steps, he could lay down on one.

He lays down on a step and Serenity says something, "Hey, where do I sleep?" He figured she wouldn't lay on a step, but the only other thing she could even think about laying on was him.

"Well, try to catch some shut eye; the steps are the only thing you'll be able to lay on. But I have an idea." He sits up, takes off his long coat, his shirt and hands it to Serenity. Rave had some build on him. He had some abs at least. He wasn't extremely skinny apparently; he had more of a build than when he was a kid. "Use the long coat as a blanket and the shirt as a pillow." She continues to stare at him. "Hey, quit staring, this isn't a show." She realizes that she was staring, looks away quickly, blushes a little, lies down and did exactly what Rave said. After that they called it a night.

Rave wakes up, but realizes he can't actually get up. He opens his eyes to see why. To his surprise, Serenity was laying on top of him. He sighs by the fact he doesn't want to wake her up, but he wants to get up… The long coat separated them; the shirt was used as somewhat of a blanket. He believes by the look on how things are, she really likes him, unconsciously anyhow. He nudges her a little bit, then a little more, and then she wraps her arms around him.

"Oh great, not only does Mist probably think I'm cheating on her, she won't wake up." He said to himself softly.

However, she woke up. "Hm…? Oh, good morning Rave." She then realizes that she holding him. She lets go of him and they get up. Rave motions her to have his shirt and his coat back. She gives it back and he puts his stuff back on. Rave doesn't speak to her, and walks up the stairs. Serenity soon follows him.

"You don't need to be sorry." Rave said to her.

She looks away and says, "Okay, it was still an accident though." They continued walking.

Rave speaks again, "Which is why you don't have to be sorry." They walk up the end of the staircase and see a door covered by a black aura. Rave touches it and flies against a wall. Serenity touches it and opens the door. It showed a dark abyss. Rave walks in first to check if the area is safe. He checks the dark walls and realizes it's a hallway.

He grabs Serenity's hand and says, "Don't let go." She holds onto his firmly and they walk into the hallway. It gets darker and darker. So dark, that they can't even see what's in front of them. Rave sees a light and the end and tells Serenity, "We're almost through!" He runs into the light with Serenity and they let go of each others hand. They hear an organ playing. It plays a dark, but passionate music. Then Rave notices the organ. Then he notices who's playing it. He wore a black robe and had two katanas on his sides. He had a black hood that was worn. He couldn't see his face. He stops playing the organ, turns around, and lowers his hood. He had pale skin, silver hair, and his eyes were dynamic. The entire eye was red, till he blinks. The iris changed to red with the sclera black. (For those who don't know, the sclera is the white in your eye, the iris is the color in your eye.) He had a build like Rave, made for speed.

"Rave… you've grown so much. You seem to be the age to fight for the throne of Hell." Rave looks at him; he could feel that massive dark energy, just like before from the war.

"Are you… Father?" Rave asks as if he was unsure.

The man nods and says, "Yes, I, am Lucifer. 'Almighty Darkness', 'Fallen Morning Star', I am all of those names. I was the general of the angels for God. Till I believed I could surpass him and fight for the right to rule over all."

Rave's face went to anger and yells, "I don't care about the throne! I don't care about God! I just want to know why you killed my mother and nearly killed me!"

Lucifer laughs and says, "You really think I cared for that fool! I wanted a demon son, but your damn mother was a disgrace, I wanted to kill you! But your mother went in the way and sacrificed her soul! And not only that, she sent you to the human world!"

Rave's anger rose even more, "So you're the one who fucked up my life! I'm the son of the Devil! People hate me because of you!"

Lucifer laughs again, "That's not true my son, YOU are a hero to these pitiful people!"

Rave continues to think with anger, "When I nearly died every step of the way! You taught me to use dark magic! That was it!" Rave's aura begins to show.

Lucifer becomes a little surprised and says, "As I see, you've mastered the demon inside you. Not only that, you have more power because of Zorax."

Rave's aura fully shows as he says in a demonic voice, "Enough talk, you will die Father. BY MY HANDS!" He instantaneously pulls out his katana and strikes Lucifer. He takes the hit and pulls out his blades. Swordplay begins, with Rave attacking and Lucifer fending off his attacks.

"Come on Rave, you're going slow on me, I've seen you fight." Lucifer ends the assault by stabbing Rave in the stomach. He stops for a second, and then continues to move toward Lucifer, fueled by vengeance. He attempts to punch Lucifer across the face and Lucifer uses the other sword to stop his fist. Rave's hand goes through the blade a little bit but it stops his punch. Rave uses his other hand that has the katana and attacks Lucifer with it. Lucifer elbows the incoming blade away. Rave starts to become lethal, he rips out his hand from the blade and grabs the katana in his stomach. He then uses his other hand and breaks the blade off. He pulls the blade out with his bloody hands and shoves it up Lucifer's head. He falls back a bit and Rave moves back a bit and covers his stomach wound.

"Rave, it was a nice move, and I admit this, it hurt." He pulls the blade out of his head and continues, "But you'll have to do more than that to kill me." Rave runs for his sword. Lucifer throws the broken blade at Rave with infused dark magic. Rave catches the blade and throws it through the floor. He grabs his katana and goes for Lucifer. An even more epic sword fight begins. Rave makes a horizontal slash and Lucifer blocks it, swiftly goes around Rave and slashes him in the back. Rave with great reflexes, blocks the incoming attack and makes a 180 degree kick and hits Lucifer. Lucifer falls back a bit but manages to slash Rave in his leg as he falls back. He ignores the pain and goes for a final stab in the heart. Lucifer notices the attack and snaps his fingers. Blinding light and unseen darkness blows up Rave and makes him fly into a wall. To Rave's surprise, he didn't go through it. Then dark strands of energy trap Rave and put him on a cross, just above the organ. The organ plays very dark music, fitting for an execution.

"Son, this is what you will pay for in your sin for betraying your father, a death sentence, on the holy cross." Lucifer states in a dark low-voiced tone. Rave couldn't move, he was too tired, and he was trapped. Lucifer goes down and grabs Rave's blade. He plunges Rave's chest with one quick and deadly move. Blood dripped from the wound, onto the organ. Rave's body didn't move.

"Rave! Nooo!" Serenity yelled.

Lucifer turns his head towards her, sprouts his black angel wings, and says, "I forgot about you, now it's your turn to die. You were the only reason he could get in. Only humans could open the door to the abyss." Then Rave's body twitches just a little bit.

"Don't you dare touch her…" He says in a very weak voice.

Lucifer looks back at Rave. "You're alive?"

Rave continues to speak, "Shut up… you should," He pulls one arm away from the dark entanglement, "Know by now… that I won't die easily…" He slowly pulls his katana out of his chest, more blood pours from the open wound. "After all… I am your son." Rave completely explodes in power and the demon inside him unleashed. He jumps straight off from the cross and lunges his blade straight into Lucifer's chest. "That was for my mother." He tears the blade straight up from Lucifer's body and begins continuous slashes. Lucifer parries some of the attacks, but Rave's hits were so unexpectedly powerful, he knocks of Lucifer's katana away. Lucifer prepared for every hit and fended off every attack with his wrists and his forearm. Then Rave's anger streak continues on with a final stab towards Lucifer's face. He puts both of his arms in the way; the blade goes through both of his arms and pierces his head. Lucifer didn't die though; he just pulled his head back out of the blade, rips his arms out of the blade, and punches Rave across the face. Rave blocks the incoming punch with the sharp side of his blade. However, Lucifer quickly stops, flips over Rave and kicks Rave with the flip. Rave falls to the floor and Lucifer creates a katana. He uses the katana and stabs Rave into the floor. Rave takes the blade, pulls it out and uses both of the blades he has to attack Lucifer. Lucifer creates two more katanas and they begin swordplay. Lucifer ends the sword play by shooting a huge beam of black energy at Rave. Rave drops both blades, puts his hands in front of him, and holds his ground. Their power was so amazing that Lucifer stopped his attack and Rave fell to one knee. They both started panting.

"So your human willpower makes you do things unexpected."

Rave looks up at his father and says, "And the full devil inside you makes you filled with power."

Serenity looked at these two monsters in awe. She's the only human in the world who saw this epic battle. Rave stabs his katana in the ground to help himself up. Lucifer put the palms of his hands towards Rave.

"This may be our final attack soon, son. Prepare for Hell."

Rave looks at him and says only a few things, "Father, you are the worst piece of shit I have ever seen. But I'm glad it was you. You helped me save the humans. Now, I will bring back a fallen one. NOW ENOUGH TALK! IT'S OVER!" They both explode with all the power they have left. The entire room was filled with a black, red, purple aura. Their energies were unbearable for Serenity, so much that she passes out on the floor.

"Time to show God what TRUE DEVILS ARE MADE OF!" They both yell as they charge after each other with all their might, their blades were blinding fast. Nothing could stop them from this fight. The tower started crumbling at every hit they made. Their swords were melting at the speeds they were hitting each other at! The blades were discarded at the same time and they started a mixed martial arts fight. With the weight of their blades gone, their hits and clashes were even more powerful and faster. Rave knocked his father in the air and they both continued fighting. Their powers were so strong that they could actually fly! There were craters in the ground from the poundings they gave each other. They both ran off of the devil inside each other. Lucifer caught his son's arm from a punch and threw him into the ground. Lucifer then came down like a powerful storm, busted through the floor. They continued to go through the floors of the tower till Rave took Lucifer's kick and threw him even faster through the tower's floors. They continued to attack with their blinding speed hits. Then Lucifer notices an opening and took it completely to his advantage. He grabbed a hold of his son, and threw him through the tower's wall! The battle officially took place outside, in the air. They were still above the clouds. They both create one more katana and they begin super-speed swordplay. The swings of their blade had a trail of dark energy and their auras made the entire sky go black. The tower looked barely stable from the outside. Rave makes a kick towards Lucifer and he knocks him even higher in the air. There were so many hits on each other that it almost rained blood. Then they both built up a lot of their energy in their blades and made one final swing! Black lightning shot out everywhere, the sky looked like a severe black lightning storm at this point. Their power was so intense that one final explosion separated them. Rave flies into the tower back inside the room. Lucifer flies an exact opposite way. However, Lucifer concentrated his energy to his feet and boosts himself back to Rave at a speed so fast that the clouds were split in two! Rave sees his father coming and he puts his blade in front of himself for a risky block. Lucifer makes a vertical slash on Rave and Rave blocks it. The impact was so strong that the entire tower from above exploded. Both of their blades broke after a few seconds of the impact and they started using their mixed martial art skills again. They both made extremely risky moves, they unleashed their true forms! Lucifer became a black demon with long silver hair, two huge horns, two black demon wings, and a tail. Rave also became a black demon, with longer black hair with purple streaks in it. He also had black demon wings and two smaller horns. They both looked like they had black armor on. Lucifer had a white trim on his and Rave had a purple trim on his. Their eyes were completely red. They created huge two handed blades and they swung them around like it was a toy. One hit could be extremely fatal to either of them. Every hit made even the air shake. Then Rave found one opportunity and took it full on! Lucifer was wide open for an attack. Rave swings his giant blade at Lucifer and slashes him in half. Black-red blood sprayed everywhere from the final strike. They both go back to their original forms. The two handed sword disappear and Rave falls to one knee, right next to his dead father.

Serenity wakes up and looks around, her facial expression goes into straight up shock.

"Oh my God- Rave! Are you alive!" She yells with tons of worry. The place was just decimated. The organ was still there, that seemed to be the only thing that was still noticeable, the walls were gone, and the final floors were gone.

Rave looks back at Serenity and says, "I'm alive… I just…" He collapses right next to his father. He also goes unconscious.

When he wakes up from his epic battle he notices one thing. Serenity, still sitting next to him, and the tower that's just destroyed from the room Lucifer was in, up.

"You waited all this time for me?" Rave asks.

She laughs, "You were only unconscious for 5 minutes."

Rave looks at her, "You're kidding me right?"

She nods no, "Nope, the power you gained from the demon king Lucifer made you about 2 times stronger, considering you guys were at equal strength for the most part." Rave looks at her, then back at himself. The wounds were just gone! He was healed already.

"So I recovered from all my wounds already!" He yells in amazement.

S\he nods no again, "Nah, I healed you." Rave looks down because he thought he gained so much power. "Oh, Rave, one more thing, you're not human anymore. You are a full-blooded demon now. When you became the demon king, you're human half was discarded. This is why I said you needed me. I can give you your human half back." Rave looks at a mirror. He still sees himself though.

"If I'm a full demon why do I still have human looks?" He asks in wonder.

"Because it takes time to transform into that demon inside. Lucifer held back to keep his human form. However, I said I can give you your human half back and you get to keep your powers. But there are a few things that needs to happen and you might want to feel ready."

Rave looks at her and says, "What will happen?"

"You have to kiss me as if you really do love me, and, you will lose the title of demon king. No demon will bow down to you."

Rave looks at her. "I never cared about being a leader of demons. I only came this far to bring one woman back… and what's funny… is I came to love another girl, and that girl is you. If a kiss is what I need to discard being a true demon, whatever, I'll do it." He holds her nicely. She brings him a bit closer, and they kiss. The evil spirit that resided inside Rave left his body. He became the half demon prince, once again.

"So how's that for a kiss?" He laughs and continues,

"Oh yeah, to the Tower of Rebirth!" She laughs at his exhilaration for battle. He grabs his katana, sheathes the blade, grabs a hold of her, and he teleports them to the ground below.

"Exactly how far can you teleport?" She asks him in amazement.

"Don't know, haven't tried." He laughs. She leads him off to the next area they meet, the Tower of Rebirth. Rave didn't have to summon this tower and the Tower of Babel disappeared off the face of this world. Rave looks at the mighty looking tower. It looked better than the Tower of Babel, it felt holy. "This is the Tower of Rebirth?" Rave asks. Serenity nods. Rave walks up toward it and opens the gates of light. This place felt amazing, nothing like the Tower of Babel. The place had an offering circle inside. The walls had statues of angels around it, yet the place was dimmed. The offering circle in the middle of the place shined.

"I knew you would come, Rave." A voice said inside. Rave turns to the voice and he noticed the white robe. He pulls his hood down and it was Neo. "It seems you killed your father, and mine. How does that power feel?"

Rave looks at him and says, "Back off Neo! I'm here to bring back my love!"

Neo looks at him with those yellow eyes, "And I'm here to get revenge! There is only one way this offering will work though!"

Rave tilts his head, calms down, and says, "How do you do it?"

Neo makes a short laugh and says, "You need the blood of a God and a Devil." Rave had the blood of a Devil but not of a God.

"Damn it, where do I find a God!" Neo shows off his power and shows a bright light.

"God has bestowed his powers onto me, which means, I have his blood. Rave, I've been waiting for this moment."

Rave laughs, "Oh, I'm going to love this." They charge straight for each other and they immediately unsheathe both of their katanas. They begin a slower paced swordplay. As if it was just a warm up for the blood of Devils and Gods. Neither of them took a hit and Neo sends three light spears to Rave. Rave dodges one by hopping on it and jumping off to the next one, he breaks the next one with his kick and catches the last one. He uses the one he caught, throws it at Neo, and infuses it with black energy. Neo uses his blinding light katana and slices the spear right down the middle. They charge after each other and begin having a sword fight once again. The swordplay was still not nearly as fast as they could be, but it was fast for most humans. A deadlock occurs; Rave overpowers Neo and stabs him inside the chest. Neo holds the blade inside his chest, pulls it out, blood flies, and slashes Rave across his chest. Rave ignores the wound, does a roundhouse kick to Neo, and knocks him into one of the angel statues and breaks the angel statue. Neo gets up with great speed, kicks up three large pieces of rubble, and does a 360 degree air kick. The three pieces of rubble go to Rave so fast that they burst into flames. Rave sheathes his blade and deflects the three pieces of flaming rubble. Neo comes at Rave with great speed and they begin their 'regular' speed of swordplay. Their blades were becoming dull from them swinging the blades at each other so much. They cast away their blades at the same time. Rave's aura showed and he created black gauntlets and boots. Neo's yellow and white aura glowed off of him as well. He also copied Rave's idea and created white gauntlets and boots. They began their hits with even better speed and power from the gauntlets and boots. It was like they had negative weight on, so it gave them better speed. Every time their gauntlets hit light and dark sparks shot off. The place was shining from their battle. Their hits were almost epic. Rave ends the conflicting hits with a great and powerful kick to Neo's stomach. Neo catches the kick and breaks Rave's leg. Rave falls back and collapses on the ground. His demon powers heal his leg quickly but the pain was still there, the trade off was a healed injury but twice the pain. Unknowing that Rave healed, Neo makes one final punch to Rave's chest. Rave uses his hands, pushes himself backwards, kicks Neo in the process, and gets back to his feet. Neo's anger rises and his aura shines the entire room. Rave unleashes the Devil inside him as well. Their auras were so discoloring that the aura turned into different shades of gray. They had so much power in their hits that the next 4 hits they made BROKE the gauntlets and boots. They created two katanas each and they continued on with powerful slashes that made their katanas almost break at nearly every hit. The clashing blades made the entire room shake with power. The speed of their blades increased even further, as did their riskiness of their moves. Blood was spraying everywhere from their slashes against each other. Rave knocks away one of Neo's blades and begins blinding speed stabs into Neo's body. Neo parried every single hit. Rave makes a sweep attack with his sword, Neo jumps and makes a slash towards Rave. He uses his other blade to block but the impact of Neo's blade made his katana break. Rave gets hit on his left arm. He continues to ignore all the pain and makes quick, multiple slashes against Neo. He blocks every incoming attack and blasts Rave with a huge beam of light. Rave puts his good arm in front and blast off a dark beam of energy right before it hits him. Even with no momentum on his side he pushes the beam of light back with his energy. They kept pushing the beams of energy to the other and Rave ends up summoning a lot of power in one time. Neo became utterly surprised and was hit with the impossibly large blast of energy. Neo barely gets back up and spreads his white-light wings.

"Angel huh! Bout time I get to kill one!" Rave yells as he charges with extreme anger.

"Devils do not belong in this world! I think it's time you go back to Hell!" The clashing of their blade made the entire tower shake. Their speed hit the max. It was faster than what Lucifer and Rave did. Their blades melted away and they continued with beating each other down. Rave gets hit across the face and flies into a wall. He quickly realizes that Neo is coming and jumps off the wall out of the way. Neo misses his kick and hits the wall with great impact. Rave lands onto the ground near the offering circle and Neo follows instantaneously. They continue their fight on the ground. Rave grabs Neo and puts his head on the offering circle. He continuously beats his head in the offering circle.

"The circle needs blood! It shall have it!" Rave yells vigorously. Neo manages to kick him off into the ceiling. Neo creates a light spear and shoves it in Rave's heart. Rave stops, bleeds like crazy, realizes he's been pierced, pulls the spear out, and throws it at Neo. Rave, with very few moments to live from his heart injury yells one final thing, "TOWER OF REBIRTH, TAKE THIS BLOOD OFFERING AND BRING BACK MIST LAVINE!" A bright light shines and Mist comes back. She hurries to Rave and heals up his heart.

"Rave! I can't believe you did it!" She yells proudly as she kisses him. Neo gets up, pulls the spear out of him and breaks it.

"Rave! Our fight isn't over yet!" He yells.

Rave replies with, "We're gonna finish this now!" They charge after each other and begin fighting even faster, which sounds impossible but they are going over their limits to kill one another. They create clones of themselves, so many, that they block up most of the room! Rave's clones had a variety of weapons. Neo's clones had mostly katanas and spears. All out war commenced. Explosions were heard constantly. People were being slain everywhere. The room was indestructible. The offering circle was almost overflowing with blood. The clones all died off, Rave and Neo made their final hits! Their powers exploded! The entire world could see their auras just shooting off into the sky! Their auras flowed with their respective colors, Rave's black and purple, and Neo's yellow and white. They roared with their power, the Angels and Demons heard their cries. Demons and Angels were summoned and began fighting in the Tower of Rebirth! Fire was seen, ice was seen, wind slashes were unseen but showed destructive power, and pieces of the angels inside the tower were being thrown from the earth users! Neo and Rave commanded all the demons and angels to leave. Their powers were so intense that Mist and Serenity had to leave the area. The tower was a shining beacon of power at this point. They both were still fighting at incredibly epic speeds. Then they both created one last katana. They charged after each other and Neo got Rave in his heart once again. Their auras dispersed, and Rave lies there, breathing hard from the wound.

"Neo, you… win…" He coughs blood. Mist and Serenity ran back inside.

"Rave! Nooo!" Mist yells as she runs and sits next to his side. "You can't die! We just saw each other!" Blood was running from his mouth.

"I… I know… but… This seems to be the end of me. Don't bother trying to bring me back. I lived my life well. Just tell everyone, I'm sorry…" Rave doesn't speak to savor his last, dying moments.

"In my years of living, I have never seen a demon like you. I praise you in the end for being a valiant and goodhearted warrior, maybe the next life." Neo says to Rave.

Serenity walks up to him, "It's been fun Rave, you showed that a demon can have heart. And that one person can do a lot of things." Rave smiles and laughs… and passes on to the gates of Heaven and Hell.

Mist and Serenity both cry. Neo walks over to them.

"Stay back you monster!" Mist yells at him over the crying.

He drops his weapons looks at Mist and says, "I didn't know demons had a heart. At the very least, I didn't know Rave, the Son of the Devil, had one at all. But now I see I was wrong. He fought for the one he loved. And I see that must be you, Mrs. Lavine."

She looks at him, her eyes were still bawling and she looks away.

Serenity speaks up to Neo, "Why did you have to kill him damn it!"

Neo sighs and then speaks, "He killed off my father Zorax. Yes, I'm the son of a demon. But I changed to God. He showed me that I can acquire what I need. God even said He has plans for Rave. I don't know what though."

Mist stops crying and replies with, "So God gave you power… to kill Rave?"

Neo looks down and says, "That's right… I'm sorry for what I've done."

Serenity stops crying as well and looks at them both, "I have a question. What are you two?"

"We are angels of God." Mist says to her. Neo nods in agreement.

Serenity's eyes get bigger, "Wait, real angels!" Mist and Neo nod. "But wait, you're the son of a demon. How are you an angel?"

Neo looks away, "I went through a lot of tests. God made me do some really… unspeakable things. But I assure you I am an angel."

Mist looks at him and says, "Well its okay. You really don't have to say anything. God will tell us if he feels the need."

Serenity looks at Mist, "I'm sorry I kind of… borrowed… your… uhm… husband…" She had extreme guilt and sadness in her voice.

Mist looks at her, "Well, technically, he didn't have a relationship with me after I died. It was kind of over then. So no harm done, besides, why do I have to worry? You're the one that was about to take care of the half Demon Prince of Hell." Serenity looks down and almost forgot that he was a demon. Neo looks at them both.

He says, "I am still sorry about what I have done. I wanted revenge so bad… I guess I committed the sin of murder." Mist and Serenity look back at him.

Serenity speaks to him, "Well if you didn't have that drive, Mist would have never came back. And you said God told you to do it. So it's not a sin if He told you to do it." Mist nods in agreement.

Neo looks at the offering circle, and says, "Can't we bring Rave back? The pool of blood is over flowing."

Serenity shakes her head, "No it won't work, that blood is old. It's already been used up for the last offering. And since Rave was the only Demon 'King' left, we really can't use this thing any more unless he had any successors. Which we all know, that didn't happen. But, that also means the past Devil is back. We could try to take him on, but I think we would lose." Mist continues to look down, at Rave's lifeless body. She starts crying once again.

"He didn't have to die… There was no reason for his death…" Mist says out loud. Neo looks at her and sits right next to her.

He says to her, "I don't know if you will forgive me. I don't expect you to. But if there is one thing I want to say, it's that I won't fight unless it's for justice only, no longer for war."

Mist looks at him and says, "Good, but whatever you do. Don't you dare pull a move on me. If you do, when you go to Heaven, Rave is going to kick your ass. And that's IF I don't do it first."

Neo looks away and says, "Enough said."

Serenity walks up and shoves Neo over. She motions her to get up so they can walk off.

As Mist and Serenity were walking, Serenity says, "So about Rave…"

Mist looks at her and says, "What about him?"

"What we just saw… was that his true strength?"

"No."

"Wait… no?"

"Yeah, Rave could have destroyed the place. But his necklace around his neck kept him from doing that. He was only able to do about… 1/3 of his inner strength."

Serenity looks back in amazement, "You mean, THAT same Rave only used 1/3 of his strength and almost killed off Neo!"

Mist nods and says, "Yep. That's my husband for ya." Serenity continues to stare back and then back at Mist.

"You were one lucky wife." She says to Mist.

"Yeah, but not lucky enough… he's still dead." She looks away.

"But think of it this way, now you don't have to pick up after a messy half demon that had the potential to kill everyone but the Gods." She laughs.

Mist smiles and says, "He wasn't that messy, he was just playful when he wanted to be." Serenity smiles by the fact she made Mist smile. They continue walking and walk all the way back to the village.

"Hey- whoa, Mist, she's back!" Seth said first thing when she came back to the village. Zero walks up.

"Not only that, Serenity came too." Zero says to Seth. Duke comes out of the dark but continues to stay quiet. Neo runs back; he had something in his hands. Everyone turns to watch him run back to the village.

"You forgot something!" He yells. Mist tilts her head and looks at what he has in his hands. She places out her hands and he gives her three things.

"What's this?" Mist asks.

"Just take a look." He tells her. She looks at what he gave her. The first thing she noticed was the picture. Zax's signature was on it, and so was the date. It was just before the end of the war. The second thing was the ring Rave had in his hand from when they got married. And lastly, it was his necklace, his beloved necklace that he always wore. There was so much demonic energy stored inside it was crazy. How could Rave even hold all of this back?

"Neo, did you feel this energy from his necklace?" Mist asks him.

"Yeah I did… if he took that thing off; I know I would have died." Neo said shakily, his spine shivered at the dark energy within the necklace. "How can you even hold the damn thing?" He adds.

"I'm just so used to his energy… I'm going to keep it. I can't wear it, but I can sure just have it. I want at least some reminder of him." She said holding the necklace close. Everyone looks at Mist with saddened faces.

"Are you going to be okay without him?" Zero asks.

"I'll be fine; he will always be with me anyways." Mist says to them.

"Wait who?" Seth asks.

"Rave, who else?" Mist tilts in wonder.

"But Rave is dead. How will he always be with you?" Zero wonders.

"Because his soul and his love will always be with me; anyhow, I wonder how life is up there in the other world." Mist, Zero, Neo, Seth, Duke, and Serenity look up. "Just be safe…" Mist continues…

"Rave… Wake up Rave…" A familiar voice says to him.

"W… where am I…?" He says weakly.

"Welcome, to the Holy Wars." The voice continues. He hears explosions in the distance. People were roaring with their battle cries. He opens his eyes…

"Who… are you?" Rave asks the voice.

"I'm Zorax," Rave's eyes shot open. "We are yet in another war my friend. But this time, we join forces." Zorax said to him. He looks where the voice is coming from, it was Zorax.

"Well, I don't want another rematch so fine by me. By the way, where am I?" Rave asks the demon.

"You are in one of the main battlefields of God. We are at the gates of Heaven. Now get up, we don't have long before we have to retreat. Your powers here are almost useless against them damn angels. You're too weak to fight." Zorax says to him as he helps him up. Rave looks at Zorax.

"Another war huh… this'll be fun." He says sarcastically. They get out of the infirmary tent and look outside. It was chaotic. The angels had arrows of light and the demons had intense magic at their disposal. Rave notices rituals from the demons. What could they be summoning? He looks over at the angels. He sees that they had a stable army; the demons looked like they were just fighting. The angels had convoys. The demons fought using whatever they could, like a makeshift army. The angels had it all; they looked like they would win this battle with ease. Then the demons summoned the thing they were summoning. It was huge! It was a giant of some sort, a giant red demon maybe? Then Rave looks at the angels' retaliation. They shot a volley of arrows that lit up the sky. The giant demon put its arms in front of it and fended off the incoming arrows.

"This is the Holy Wars?" Rave asks.

"Yup, now let's get out of here; this is a lost cause battle." Zorax says to him.

"No! I'm going to save these demons! After all, I'm still the Prince of Demons." Rave says heroically as he charges in for the battle of something more than just demons and angels.


End file.
